Dumbledore's Secret
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Harry is back for his sixth year and Hogwarts is turned upsdie down when a Death Eater attacks...
1. Chapter One: Unspoken Agreements

Hey gang i'm bakc wiv a brand new tune. unfortunatly most of the characters u will read about are property of the genius that is J.K.Rowling! However two characters (Myra and Beck) are mine hope u enjoy!

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter one Unspoken and Spoken agreements

"Where is He?" Ron yelled looking up and down the platform. "Ron, calm down." Herminone said sternly. "Herminone you can't tell me you're not angry with him? "I didn't say that." She said quickly. "I just think we should let him explain himself before we dive on him." "What is there to explain?" Ginny said impatiently "He didn't answer any of our letters other than to be dismissive and when Lupin and Moody went to get him to bring him to the Order he refused to come." "But there must be a reason for that." Herminone said reasonably "and he needs to tell us."

"I don't need to tell you anything because you wouldn't have understood if I had." Said a voice they spun round towards the source of the voice and saw Harry standing against a pillar behind them.

"Harry!" Herminone shrieked throwing herself at him. Harry felt the air get knocked out of him as she threw her arms around him. "Hi, Herminone." He managed to croak past his closed airway. She released him then and looked at him critically "You should have answered our letters."

"Like you did last year you mean?" Harry asked with his head cocked Herminone was about to argue that that wasn't fair when she realised he was smiling.

"Look I'll explain everything later but it was important and you wouldn't have understood anyway." He said looking round them all. "You do know that was totally stupid didn't you?" Ginny said punching his arm. "Not as stupid as coming to the Order would have been." Harry said grimly.

"How can you say that!" Ron said exasperated "There is no where safer than the Order. Harry you know that."

"Then if that's the case why does Dumbledore make me stay at the Dursley's for at least a month before I can escape?" "Don't ask me to fathom out the workings of Dumbledore's mind." Ron said darkly.

"Well I _do_ know and I'm not getting into that here." With that he set off for the train and the others gaped at him before following in his wake.

Harry was sat in a compartment with Neville, and Luna as Ginny had had to go along to the Prefects carriage as she had also been made a prefect this year. It wasn't long before the compartment door slid open and Ginny, Herminone and Ron slid in looking exhausted.

"Harry do you want to take my badge now?" He asked Harry gaped "C'mon guys it can't have been that bad." "Oh yes it was." Ginny said "And it's getting worse." Herminone said grimly. "No one listens to us and Malfoy doesn't help the situation in fact I think he just likes to stir it."

"So what if I am?" Sneered a voice.

Then as if on que Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle slunk into the compartment. "Malfoy how about you go and blow off stem somewhere else because I don't want to listen to your hot air right now." Harry said hardly taking notice of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy's fists clench and one hand heading for his wand. Harry was way ahead of him and had his wand out before Malfoy could blink. "Malfoy, look, to be honest I can't be arsed with you right now so do yourself a favour and just piss off." Ron, Herminone, Ginny, Neville and Luna all stood their eyes hard and back up behind Harry their wands raised.

Malfoy recognised at that point that, for the moment at least he was beaten and simply smiled evilly before saying "I'm not done here Potter. You're going to pay for what you did to my father." With that he left the carriage. Harry shrugged but he had the feeling that the hostility that had lasted between them since the first moment they had met was about to get about a hundred times worse.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was uneventful.

They got changed and watched the sky darken with black clouds as they when steadily north. Then just as the train slowed to a stop the rain began to spit against the windows and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before it was pouring down.

He only hoped that for the sake of the first years it would hold off until they crossed the lake. They got down out of the train and headed towards the carriages pulled by the Threstrals.

But as they were making their way through the crowd a familiar voice was yelling "first years, First years over here!" "Hiya Hagrid!" Ron and Harry yelled over the tops of the first years.

Hagrid looked up and his beard crinkled as he waved to them before leading the first years off towards the boats. Harry headed to a carriage and patted the Threstrals before getting into the carriage. "What do they look like Harry?" Ron asked. "Well, I guess they kind of look like horses with wings and weird red eyes." He shrugged. "Sometimes it's better that you can't see them." Ron looked up and nodded.

Harry sighed wishing now more than ever that he could go back to when his life had been less complicated but then ever since he had stepped foot in Hogwarts it had been one thing after another.

Not all of it, he conceded, was bad. He would not give up his time here, having friends for the first time in his life, playing Quidditch, finding Sirius, even for the short time was worth everything. Hogwarts was where he truly belonged and knowing that his mother and father had also been here give him a strong sense of comfort.

The carriages stopped and the students filed out, none to orderly, as the rain was getting heavy into the entrance. There was a loud cackling and they looked up to see Peeves bobbing merrily above them throwing water balloons on students making them even wetter than before. Harry ducked as a water bomb came sailing at him and decided the best thing that he could do was get into the Great Hall where at least he could dry off.

As he went to do this however a voice said, "Potter!" he turned to see Professor Magonagall coming towards him. "Could I have a word?"

Harry looked from Ron to Herminone and shrugged. He walked towards Professor Magonagall and looked up. Her face broke into a faint smile and said "Potter you're not in trouble. Come on."

He followed Professor Magonagall into her office and sat down. It was only then that he realised that Remus Lupin was there and that he was smiling at Harry. "Hello Harry." He said quietly. "Hi Remus." Harry said suddenly very confused as to why Remus would be here and not with the Order.

"I trust you can take care of this Lupin." Magonagall said looking at Lupin hard. "Of course." Was all that Lupin said. With that Professor Magonagall turned and left the room. Harry stared after her for a few moments and then turned back to Lupin. Harry realised that he looked more tired than he had ever seen him. But he smiled non-the-less. "We need to talk Harry." Lupin said quietly. "I guessed." Harry shrugged. "I promised Sirius I'd take care of you if anything happened to him." Lupin looked at him and Harry realised that Lupin was probably feeling just as bad if not worse about Sirius' death. He had been best friends with him for a long time and now the last of his Marauder friends with the exception of Wormtail, who in Harry's opinion, no longer counted were gone.

He looked up at Lupin with new awareness. "Will you let me do that Harry?" Lupin looked like this was costing him to do. Harry could see the pain in Remus' eyes and realised he was all Harry had left to connect him to his father and his godfather and since he had known Lupin he had come to care for him as much as he had Sirius after all Lupin had done just as much for him as Sirius had.

Harry nodded feeling his heart gape all over again. He hadn't realised it was possible to miss a person as much as he missed Sirius. Lupin looked Harry straight in the eye and said "I miss them too Harry. More than you know. They were the best friends I ever had they could have been my brothers I cared for them that much and it hurts to think I hated Sirius for twelve years for something he never did.

I never believed in him like I should have done and that hurts more now than it ever did." Harry stared at Lupin and wished he could ease his pain.

"Its unfair that I got to spend so much time with them and you so little but know this Harry. I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I don't want to replace your father or Sirius because I never could and I don't want to but I want you to try and see if you can just let me in the way you were able to let Sirius in."

Harry was gob-smacked. Remus sounded so unsure of himself and not the quiet and confident friend he had come to know.

"I do." He croaked as his throat felt dry.

"I just feel like everyone who gets near me or cares for me ends up getting hurt. I couldn't bare for that to happen to any of you. You, the Weasleys and Herminone are all I have left now for family and I can't bear to think that just by knowing me you're in danger. That's one reason of many I didn't come to headquarters this summer. Voldemort won't just stop at getting me; he'll wipe out everyone around me. I can't-I won't let that happen again Sirius died because I was too stupid to see that I was playing right into Voldemort's hands. I can't lose anyone else. I won't."

He took a deep breath and looked up again and found Lupin looking at him with a smile on his face. He stood up and came round the desk and knelt in front of Harry. "Sirius died the hero he was always meant to be. It had nothing to do with you. It was Bellatrix and Voldemort that killed him Harry not you. Yes he came to rescue you but he could have been killed in a battle the same day without you. The truth is Harry we can play the _what if?_ Game all day but the fact remains as much as we hate it that Sirius is gone and Voldemort is the one to blame. He chocked out the last sentence.

It was smothered in unshed tears but Harry couldn't mistake the anger behind it. "And I am not going to let the son and godson of my two best friends die by the same hand."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Now can I trust you to not take any risks this year and not go wondering as you, Ron and Herminone are so prone to doing." Harry nodded. He knew that would be causing unnecessary risk and since the whole wizarding community had become aware of his existence Voldemort and his Death Eaters had slowly become more and more daring and more and more attacks were being recorded. Lupin nodded smiling at Harry. "Thank-you Harry." He nodded and stood Lupin did the same "Keep in touch." He said and then walked to the fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of green light.


	2. Chapter two: Touched By Death

I own nothing but the plot, Myra and Beck. The others belong to the genius and our idol J.K. Rowling...

**Now to the reveiws:**

**DonAmy: **i never sed i needed an excuse. Actually this chapter has been rusting on my laptop for a while and so i thought i might as well upload it (winks) happy reading...

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter two touched by Death

Harry walked to the feast in a haze.

There was no mistaking the fact that his heart felt lighter for talking to Lupin but now that he wasn't there he felt more alone than before. He entered the great hall without a sound and slid into his seat between Ron and Herminone.

They looked questioningly at him but he shook his head. He couldn't tell them just yet. He would but he needed to sort his head out first.

It was then that he realised that he had missed the sorting. Professor Magonagall was taking the stool with the old Sorting Hat off the stage and the hall was loud with the chatter of the students.

Then when Dumbledore stood the hall quietened and they waited for the headmaster to say his announcements. Dumbledore looked around the hall and Harry felt the headmaster's gaze settle on him for a moment before he spoke. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He smiled at them all.

"I will not keep you long from your food as I know many of you will be eager to eat. Harry threw a sly look at Ron. He had just been complaining that he was hungry. Ron shrugged. And threw up his hands in a surrender as if to say what?

"…Due to recent events we are putting new restrictions in place for your safety." Dumbledore continued "as before no student is allowed in or around the Forbidden Forest. There will now be a curfew on how long the students can stay out of school and punishments will be serve o anyone who breaks this curfew."

His gaze swept round them all before continuing.

"As a result Quidditch practices will have to be shortened during the week and shared out between the house teams on a weekend.

Quidditch practices will be held…"

Dumbledore broke off as a long mournful tone filled the air. Fawkes the Phoenix flames up in front of Dumbledore and flew round the hall most of the students let out a gasp. Many of them had never seen Fawkes before and Harry was shocked that she was in the great hall.

She never usually ventured fair from Dumbledore's office. She circled the hall crying out in her song, what sounded to Harry like a warning before swooping in the centre between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, as there was a loud _CRACK!_ People gasped as it slowly dawned on everyone that someone had managed to _apperate_ into the main hall of Hogwarts!

Fawkes let out a scream of warning and the students ducked as she clipped the robed figure in the shoulder and they toppled over. In that second Harry's scar exploded with pain and he cried out.

Blinded by the explosions in his head.

His eyes were streaming.

In seconds everyone else in the hall had their wands trained on the newcomer and it was obvious from her dress that she was a Death eater though Harry did not recognise her, as it had been revealed to be a girl when her hood had fallen, which lead him to believe that she was a new recruit. She had long sliver hair and stormy grey eyes that were filled with hate.

She screamed and fought against the phoenix as Fawkes dived again. Harry watched as someone he didn't recognise somersaulted over the staff table and ran the length of the hall and in a flash had the death eater pinned.

But she was not giving up easy. Harry, like every other student had his wand out but it wavered as he struggled to keep it steady and he watched in horror as in one last ditch attempt the unknown death eater threw off the newcomer, stood and trained her wand right at Harry.

He gulped.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

She screamed. Harry had known it was going to happen but couldn't form the words for a counter curse quick enough. The green flash issued from her wand and he knew he was out of this time.

It was heading straight for him. It was like watching an action film, he had watched when he was younger when the hero is about to be killed and everything happened in slow motion.

But then something crashed down in front of him and the killing curse was deflected where all the students ducked as it whistled over their heads and hit one of the many floating candles in the hall where it burst into flame. It was over in seconds. The girl fought with the fair-haired stranger again but she got under his guard as he looked to make sure Harry was ok and stunned him before disappearing.

The great hall erupted into chaos around Harry and he slumped into the chair. He couldn't move.

He was numb.

The pain in his head had erupted into his brain numbing all of his thoughts except one. That was the second time in three months someone had almost succeeded in their goal of killing him and somehow this attempt had been more terrifying that facing a fully powered Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic in June.

He was vaguely aware of screaming and movement but he found he couldn't move.

His scar was on fire like it was when Voldemort was around him. It scared him to think that Voldemort had been so close to achieving his goal.

His vision was starting to blur. What was wrong with him? But the pain in his head was blocking everything else out. He felt as though his head was about to split open. He fought to stay conscious but it was a losing battle and he knew it. Eventually he drifted away and sank into the comforting blackness that had been threatening to engulf him for some time and thought no more.

Harry knew he was falling. He was falling into a huge black bottomless pit he felt himself wind milling to try and stop the fall and then he looked above him he could see a flash of orange light. It looked like a phoenix.

"Fawkes!"

He whispered and he reached for her she flew higher and he was chasing her. "Wait!" he whispered and then he realised he was blinking up at a blurred ceiling. He had no clue what had happened or where he was.

He did know that someone had taken his glasses and his vision was blurred without them.

He tried to speak but found that his mouth wouldn't work. He tried to push himself up and couldn't find the strength and fell back again.

It was then that he remembered everything it came flashing into his head like a muggle-film on fast forward and he realised that yet again he had survived another death experience.

Was Death after him? Was that it? To tired to even attempt to try to sit up again he reached for his glasses and out them on.

As he suspected he was laid in the hospital wing and guessed it had to be a world record. He his fair share of time in the hospital wing in fact nearly every year had ended with him in one of the beds. But this was ridiculous.

The term hadn't even started yet! His head felt fuzzy and his scar felt hot and painfully prickly.

He closed his eyes and opened them again. The pain didn't subside but he didn't feel as sick. There was no one in the cubicle with him, which he was thankful for. He couldn't deal with anyone right now.

Not even Ron and Herminone.

But there were people outside in the hospital wing. Their voices were hushed but fearful. "How could this have happened Dumbledore?" It was Professor Magonagall's voice,

"Your guess is as good as mine." It was Dumbledore's voice as calm and serene as ever. "But Dumbledore they _apperated _it is meant to be impossible!"

"Yes."

Dumbledore said "and I was a fool not to think it could happen. It almost cost Harry his life." "But _how?" _Professor Magonagall said Dumbledore Sighed, "I have theories but each are as unlikely as the next."

"How did she know?"

Professor Magonagall said, the awe unmistakeable in her voice. "She is more magical then any being in the world and for that we must be thankful for that.

She is the reason Harry still lives. " Dumbledore said heavily. With that he pulled back the curtain and looked in. upon seeing Harry awake he let out a great sigh of relief. "Good evening Harry." "What happened?" Harry asked croakily. "I think the events of the first night are as clear to you as they are to me."

Dumbledore said shaking his head and taking a seat beside him. "How could that happen Professor?" Harry asked wide-eyed. "A question everyone wants answered, with good reason but one I am not sure I can answer Harry." "Was anyone hurt?"

Harry said his memory was sketchy all he could remember was Fawkes, the, Death Eater, the curse and a lot of pain.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. Thanks to Fawkes and her warning. She surprises even me at times."

Harry nodded. "Are Hermione and Ron okay?" Harry was suddenly worried something had happened to them. He had no idea. But suddenly the fear that the curse had clipped them as it sped towards them was all too real. "They're fine. They are, as are the Weasley's and Remus, frantic about you and will be relieved to know that you are ok but other than that they are fine."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Will I be able to go back to the Gryffindor tower tonight Sir? Lessons start in the morning." Harry said. Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Harry you are slightly behind the times I think." "How long have I been here?" Harry said afraid to hear the answer. "Three days." Dumbledore said heavily.

A/n recognise the line? Sad but true it fit the sequence I had to use it!

"What!" "Relax Harry. Lessons only started yesterday. The events in the great hall meant that the houses were confined to their dorms until I could make sure the school was as safe as I could make it."

He looked down at Harry. "You give us quite a scare." "What saved me?" Harry asked, this was a question that had been confusing him. No matter how he tired he could not remember anything about how he had survived.

"Fawkes."

Dumbledore smiled "She flew down from her position and took the blunt of the killing curse. Though I have to say you were fighting very well on your own." "Is…Is She Okay?"

"Yes. She's fine. She's stronger than you know." "Is everyone else okay?" Harry questioned, "Yes. Thankfully no one else was hurt. And I have done everything I can to make sure that the castle remains safe for all who live here but the fact that remains that Voldemort has breached the walls. I will not lie to you Harry this makes Hogwarts a dangerous place for you to be."

"No more dangerous than any other place I have been." Harry said. Then he thought of something "Professor! You…You don't want to send me back to the Dursley's do you? I mean I know I have to go there but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Dumbledore smiled "As much as I feel better knowing you are safe with your aunt and uncle. No Harry. I am not sending you back to your aunt and uncle although I am sure you are aware by now that your freedom will be limited." Harry sighed, "Yes professor." "I…"

He trailed off as the door at the end of the hospital wing banged open and Herminone, Ron, Ginny and Lupin ran the length of the wing to reach him. "Hi guys." He said as they reached him. "Harry think goodness you're awake." Herminone said there were tearstains down her and Ginny's faces, Ron Looked pale under his freckles and Lupin looked like he did before a full moon only Harry knew the moon was not due for at least two weeks. He hated that he had caused this stress on his friends. "Well this must be a record I'm in here before the term even starts!" That earned surprised laughs from all around him. Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him.

"Madam Pomfrey is going to keep you in until tomorrow morning Harry and then you can return to lessons." I want to see you tomorrow morning before classes start." Harry nodded and Dumbledore swept from the room. After he was gone Ron, Ginny and Herminone continued to stare at him.

"It's Alright guys," he said smiling "I'm not going to break you know. In fact I'm fine."

"But you nearly weren't."

Herminone said quietly he looked at them all then realising for the first time that they hadn't been there in the chamber when everyone was battling, and in the atrium when Voldemort had appeared in June, in the last chamber in first year, in the chamber of secrets in second year or in the graveyard when he had returned in fourth year. That night at the feast had been their first glimpse at the killing curse in action aside from Crouch killing that spider in fourth year.

Harry shook his head "I know that. But… it's not the first time a killing curse has been aimed at me. In fact I think now that would be the third time."

"How can you be so calm about it?" Ron said loudly "A Death Eater _apperated _into Hogwarts and nearly killed you!" "I know." Harry said quietly. "And I can be calm because there is no point worrying about it. It won't be like last year when everyone was totally ignoring the fact that Voldemort- Ron come on he's back deal with it. And the best way to do that is to stop flinching whenever anyone says his name."

He said in response to Ron flinching "has come back." He continued where he had started. "And I'm not surprised someone has finally managed to break into Hogwarts. He's been trying it for years. So this year he finally managed to break it from the inside."

"Look." He said trying again. "I'm fine. It's happened and I'm ok you can stop worrying about me now."

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came dashing out of her office and said that Herminone, Ron and Ginny had to leave. It looked like they were about to put up a fight when Harry said "I'm okay really I'll see you tomorrow."

Reluctantly they nodded and left the hospital wing. Harry looked up at Lupin "You can go now Remus I'm ok really." "Oh no." Lupin said his mouth set in a grim line.

"I'm staying right here." Harry wanted to argue but couldn't find the energy. So he simply nodded. Lupin handed him a goblet and said "Sleepless dreams Harry. I'll be here in the morning."

Harry nodded dimly and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Rebel

Hey i'm back

As you all know there is no way i could ever own Harry Potter that is just way beyond my expertise it belongs to our idol J.K. Rowling... J.K we bow to you...

**DonAmy: **Thanx keep reading its finally here

**The Counter: **Yes i am well aware that first years are new to the school what i meant was a new girl in Harry's year. i Suggest you read the chapter and you might understand better. But thanx for the tip i'll amend the summary. :)

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter three: Rebel

The school hadn't changed. It was just a pity that everything else had. People stared at him, or maybe more accurately his scar, more than they had in those first few weeks when he had first joined Hogwarts.

And to say it was annoying was a little of an understatement.

But it was okay to do that now because well he'd been telling the truth hadn't he? They all knew that now. A bit late now but he really didn't have the energy to care. If Voldemort wanted him he would have to come for him. And he wasn't ready for that yet.

Even the great Voldemort wasn't ready to invade Hogwarts even for him that would have been suicide. He had sent someone else instead and she had failed to do what she had been sent to do.

So let him come.

Harry couldn't have cared a less on that moment walking down from the hospital wing to his first morning in the great hall. Whispers and looks of astonishment followed him all the way there and he was only really able to block them out when he took his place between Ron and Herminone at the Gryffindor table.

The air in the Great Hall had changed. It was constantly tense as if they expected another Death Eater to appear in their midst but Harry knew that wouldn't happen. He didn't know how he just knew it was true.

He wasn't even sure Voldemort had meant for it to happen in the first place. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on something normal. Like eating.

Harry looked down and moved a piece of bacon round his plate suddenly feeling sick.

He wasn't hungry any more and the black hole where Sirius had been was gaping open again making it hard to breathe. He missed his godfather so much it was like a constant ache in his chest.

"Harry?…Harry? Earth to Harry?"

A hand was waved in front of his face and he was snapped out of his ravine of to many thoughts. He looked up and found Ron staring at him. "What?" He asked quietly.

Ron looked like he was going to say something and then thought better of it and then pointed discreetly down the table. There was a girl sat there studying her timetable. Harry had never seen her before yet she looked about his age. She had long straight hair that cascaded down her back like red waves and a pale complexion that only made her vivid violet coloured eyes all the more apparent.

Harry looked at the girl and back at Ron. Ron was looking at her with the expression he had only seen him wear when Fleur Delacour had floated past. Despite everything Harry grinned.

"Who do you think she is?" Ron demanded eagerly. Harry noticed for the first time that Ron was not the only one eyeing the red head up. Most of the boys on the table and, indeed on others, glanced her way as they made their way past. The red head was the subject of many hushed discussions up and down the Gryiffindor table and Harry was sure she must had heard them however she gave no indication of having done so.

"Beats me." Harry said at last.

"She's not been here before." Ron said with an odd look on his face.

"Oh please!" Herminone said at last. "Ron you sound like a love-sick puppy!" " I do not!" Ron denied hotly.

"Any ideas as to who she is?" Seamus asked. Harry and Ron shook their heads. "She's hot though right?" Dean said eyeing her up. Ginny punched him in the shoulder. "What?" He said smiling at her fondly. "She is."

Everyone knew though that Dean was smitten with Ginny and that Ginny was almost as bad as Dean was so she relented.

Herminone shook her head in disgust. "Herminone you can't tell me you don't want to know who she is." Ron said.

Everyone knew that between them Ron, Harry and Herminone where as bad as each other for wanting answers. "I didn't say that." She replied and then something else crossed her mind and she started digging around in her bag.

"Harry, Here's your time table I picked it up for you. We've only had one day's worth of lessons anyway you've missed nothing." She smiled "Thanks Herminone." He said returning her smile.

He looked down wondering what he had first and his smile grew bigger. Care of Magical creatures and Herboology as well as Astronomy at Midnight at the top of the west tower.

He couldn't believe he still had to do potions but he had scraped through with enough to make the grade. He was not looking forward to that but he didn't have to deal with Snape until Friday and then he could think of the weekend.

His behaviour towards Harry after the Penseive incident had been downright alarming. If Harry thought that Snape had hated him before there was no competition to now. Harry sighed. Snape would never give Harry a chance now. Potions was going to be a living hell he could see it.

But he put it out of his mind. He had to just accept it. But he didn't have to deal with that for another two days so First thing was first.

He was going to see Hagrid. He hadn't seen him all summer and at the thought of seeing him again Harry couldn't help but feel slightly more light-hearted.

They walked down to Hagrid's hut where they saw him having a heated argument with someone they couldn't see. "How can you do it?" Hagrid was yelling. "Money." The other said calmly. "Hagrid they've been known to kill people and as much as I like creatures that's something I can't comprehend." "Keep talkin' Leah. Some one might believe yea one day!" The guy called Leah smirked and walked away. And Harry felt a pang. He had been the guy who had fought with the Death Eater.

"What was that all about Hagrid?" Harry asked Hagrid grinned when he saw who was talking to him. "Ah nothing Harry. Nothing feh yea. How are ya?" Harry shrugged.

Hagrid nodded as if he understood perfectly. Yet again the Slytherins were joining them. Draco Malfoy among them. "This lesson is so pointless." He hissed. "If it was so bad why didn't you drop it?" Hermione asked, "I mean if you're as good as you make out Malfoy then you wouldn't have had a problem would you."

Malfoy looked at Herminone for a moment and then hissed "what do you know you little _Mudblood._" Ron and Harry made a lunge for him but stopped when a voice said "I'd rather be a true Mudblood than a traitor and a pureblood like you Malfoy. In fact I wouldn't even dream of being anywhere near you or your manor right now."

Malfoy spun round and came face to face with the red haired girl. Harry couldn't help but admit that she looked just as good close up as she did from afar.

"How dare you!" He hissed. Harry looked on amazed. In the background Hagrid was introducing the class to a baby Pegasus. The fact that these where easily one of the tamest things Hagrid had brought to class and the fact it was a beautiful shade of ebony blue like the Midnight sky kept the rest of the class and Hagrid occupied. He was busy answering questions and letting the class pet it that he didn't notice the commotion at the back.

He glanced at Ron and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

There were not many people who liked Malfoy but there was no one who spoke so openly about his father's crimes with the exception of Harry himself who thought it worthy that he should seen as Lucius had tried to kill him before now.

Then Malfoy made the mistake of trying to hex her.

Well she simply deflected it and the next second, Malfoy with a cry of surprise, was on the floor. On his back with her knee in his chest. No one in the group missed this and the Gryffindors howled with laughter.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. This girl had some skills. Both magically and physically. "MYRA!" Hagrid yelled running over "Let him up."

The girl called Myra looked at Hagrid defiantly and then when he cocked an eyebrow she rolled her eyes and said "Fine. Whatever." And let him up. But the damage was done.

The Gryffindors would have the last laugh for at least a week. "But Hagrid he tried to hex her." Lavender said. Harry hadn't realised that more of the class had probably seen more than he thought. "He deserved it!" Neville spoke up. There was a fire in his eyes that Harry hadn't seen there before.

Hagrid looked down at them all and said "even so." He sighed "Ten points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors groaned. "That's all she gets for attacking me?" Draco asked in disgust. "Ten points from Slytherin." Hagrid growled. "I was attacked!" Draco yelled. "And you tired to hex her." Hagrid said. "Did you think I wouldn't see?" Draco mumbled something under his breath.

"Another ten points from Slytherin." Draco's head snapped up. "Pupils cannot bad mouth or answer back a teacher Malfoy so unless you would like to lose more then I suggest you keep quiet. Or leave." With that Hagrid returned to the lesson like nothing had happened. Harry was giddy with laughter. Yeah Gryffindor had lost points but Slytherin had lost more and what's more Hagrid was finally standing up to Malfoy.

That lesson couldn't have been better.

By the end of the day the story of what had happened that morning had spread like wild fire and all of the sixth years now knew of Malfoy's humiliation.

There was also equal talk of Myra. Who was she? Where had she come from? Why was she here? But talk of her was also mixed in with news from the other Gryffindors of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"He's absolutely brilliant! He had us dwelling! Like when Harry was teaching us." Ginny said excitedly. "He wouldn't let him call him Professor Leah we had to call him Beck." "Did you say Professor Leah?" Harry said "Yeah why?" "Because Hagrid was arguing with him this morning."

Ron said catching on. Ginny grinned. "Yeah well he would. Beck's a dragon slayer." That made sense to Harry. If there was one thing Hagrid adored it was dragons. "I thought dragons where a protected species." Herminone said joining in. "They are. But well, let's just say Beck's been around a bit."

They all looked perplexed. "You'll know when you have him." Ginny said knowingly. "He is brilliant. Harry dug around in his pack and found his time table. We don't have him until Friday. After potions." Harry groaned. "Harry Beck will totally make up for Snape." Ginny said.

Soon lessons where back in full swing and the Gryffindors were learning that the newest member to their class was into rebellion, in every sense of the word.

She would not take one answer if she thought it to be another. Hagird was not the only person who was subject to her laid back almost lazy tone. Professor Trelewney had become so agitated that she had dismissed the class early. The only two teachers in the school who seemed to escape it were Professor Magonagall and Professor Flitwick.

Flitwick had been left alone and Harry thought she had a certain amount of respect for the professor plus most of the time the classroom was too full of chaos for anything to be challenged. But she had tried in Magonagall's class but she had been shot down.

They had been trying to turn a rock into crow.

Harry had done quite well. The crow was a crow but it still had the colouring of…well a rock. There had only been two people to complete the task successfully.

One was Herminone and the other was Myra. Harry noticed that Herminone was slightly put out by this and thought she saw it as competition. Magonagall was asking questions at the end of class and Myra put up her hand. It was clear that Magonagall had been expected this and said "What is it Myra?"

"Turning a natural substance into an animal does not need the incantation to be correct but the force of mind." "Yes, Myra. That is correct but we already established that did we not?" Myra's eyes went wide. "Yes but…" "And for one to have the force of mind then the incantation and the wand movement must be correct would it not?" She seemed to think about it and then grudgingly said, "Yes." "Well then would you be kind enough to let me teach and keep your comments about my teaching until after class if you would be so kind."

She smiled Myra looked a little stunned and then shut up and stared sullenly at the board.

Friday dawned and Harry wished that it were lunchtime could be over all ready and then he would have endured potions all ready and he wouldn't be facing Snape again until the following week.

As it was he managed to get enough motivation to get out of bed and get ready. Ron was getting up as he was and they met Herminone and went down into the great hall. For the second time that week Harry didn't feel hungry but he was not going to let the thought of potions and the dungeons ruin his day.

All too soon that became a reality and they all trudged down to dungeons. To make Harry feel worse it was to be another lesson with the Slytherins and Malfoy had been looking for blood.

But Harry had soon realised that the girl Myra was in all of his sixth year classes and seeing her Malfoy fell into a sullen silence and turned beet red. This give Harry some satisfaction but then there was still Snape…

The dungeon door opened and the man himself walked out and said "Well hurry up! I haven't got all day!" "Yeah and we were the ones waiting for you." Myra said loudly enough for Snape to hear. Although he pretended he hadn't.

Harry turned and openly stared at Myra. Didn't she know not to get on Snape's bad side? But she just grinned and said "Come on it needed to be said Harry." He didn't even bother to ask how he knew his name. After all everyone knew his name.

The filed into the dungeon and Harry motioned for Myra to come and sit by them at the back. She smiled and her eyes twinkled. Harry openly grinned at Ron's mouth dropped open as she sat by him.

"Now we're going to be making a disguising potion this term and as it takes a month to mature I expect you to be working on for the first half of this term and then when it matures we'll test it."

He turned to the board and the instructions appeared on it. The class set to work. Harry went to add his Armadillo Bile and Myra stopped him "Harry you can't add that yet the rest needs to boil and turn purple." Sure enough seconds later his mixture startled to bubble and turned deep purple.

He looked at Myra and smiled "thanks." He said with feeling. The last thing he needed was to give Snape a reason to give him detention for a month. "No problem." She said and returned to her own potion.

The rest of the lesson went remarkably well and for the first time in his life Harry thought he managed to create a potion that Snape couldn't possibly fail him for. The end of the lesson came and the class cleared away their potions. Harry, remembering what had happened the previous year made two drafts of his potion and carried one to the front of the class.

Herminone, and Myra followed them with their own. Snape took one look at the potion which was now deep pink and knowing he couldn't fail Harry for it dropped it. "Whoops." He said grinning. "I am so sorry Mr Potter you'll have to start from scratch is that yet another zero for my note book?"

Harry was so angry he could have burst with anger ad Herminone's jaw had dropped to the floor. She knew Snape hated Harry but purposely failing him was going beyond anything he had ever done before. Myra was furious.

"You can't do that!" She yelled. The class that had been talking quietly went silent. No one had ever yelled at Snape. "Miss Heron," Snape said dangerously "If you do not wish to spend your remaining Hogwarts career in detention with me then I suggest you kindly shut your mouth." That threat would have stopped anyone else cold but Myra smiled.

"Is that the best you can do? Do it go on _I dare you._" Her eyes flashed with anger and her voice was filled with challenge and Harry felt power radiating off her.

Who the hell was this girl?

The bell went and Snape broke eye contact with Myra and barked "Get out bring me a summary of pages 13-16 next lesson." The Gyffindors clearly wanted to stay but they did as they were told. Ron motioned to Hermnone and she went to pull Harry with her but Snape snarled "Potter stay right there!"

He blinked and then shrugged and mouthed to Ron and Harry "I'll see you outside!" Herminone and Ron left fearing for their firend under Snape's wrath. Myra didn't move.

When the classroom was empty she said, "You may have hated James Snape, but as much as Harry looks like James Harry is not James. So I suggest you drop this vendetta before I tell Dumbledore that you take pleasure in harressing the students."

"Myra its fine." Harry said trying to defuse the situation. "No, its not." Myra said "He's failing you on purpose." she looked at him and said and its not the first time is it?" Harry's silence was enough answer and she turned to Snape. "I swear I'll go to Dumbledore if the vendetta doesn't stop."

Snape shot her a look of pure loathing but Myra didn't back down. He opened is mouth and her look was enough to stop anyone dead. "Get out." Snape said at last.

"Sir here's another bottle of the potion. Accidents happen after all." He shrugged and followed Myra out of the classroom. "Thanks." Harry said and realised that that seemed to be the only thing he was saying to her. Myra looked at him. "No need to thank me Harry what he was doing was wrong." And she turned and walked off.

Harry was confused by what had just happened by when he found Ron and Herminone he told them everything and they were just as confused. The big question was:

Who was Myra Heron?

The last lesson of the day was defence against the dark arts. And if they were truthful they didn't really expect much from this lesson. That was, until the teacher sauntered in.

Everyone stared at him. He did not look like a teacher at all. In fact if there was someone who could look anything but a teacher it was this guy. "OMG!" Herminone mouthed. She leaned over to them. "He's an elf!"

Ron blanched. "What's so good about that?" Harry whispered. "Elves are the ultimate warriors Harry!" Ron whispered back. " They're hardly ever seen by us. They're always fighting the darker side of the world. They're immortal and can wield weapons better than any other race on the planet. They are like paid mercenaries"

Harry now looked equally shocked. A warrior was their teacher? No way!

There was a sigh from the girls as they stared at him. He had long blond hair and it was tied back at the base of his neck with a leather throng. He didn't wear robes instead he was wearing dragon hide boots and black trousers and shirt. A small single dragon fang hung from a chain around his neck. He looked around the class. And raised his hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Beck."

There was astonishment as he had used his first name. "Now I know that it's policy around here for you to call me Professor Leah but I'm not a teacher so I don't deem it necessary."

He glanced round at the class and said, "Right so. Defence against the dark arts. Dumbledore tells me that you have quite advanced skills for a sixth year class. Well that's good but it's not good enough. You need to have the knowledge of how to use it in the situations that may cause it. He looked at Harry then. "There is a person in here that can tell you that."

Harry felt the room stare at him. "He will tell you that it can take a split second for your life to change. And a split second for you to make a difference. First of all we will go over some things I'm sure you already know and then I'm going to put your skills to the test. He took a wand from out of his sleeve and waved it. The desks flew against the wall with the chairs until the class was standing in the middle of the classroom, which was now cleared of everything.

At that moment Myra walked in and didn't even look up at Beck. She walked straight to the gap in the circle that Harry made for her.

Beck looked straight at her amused "Miss Heron would there be a reason you're late?" She looked at him for a moment and then said "Sorry beck, I was wanted by Professor Dumbledore." Harry heard a sarcastic note in her voice but it appeared none else had.

Beck grinned and then said "Ok guys who has got the guts to fight me?" The whole class blanched and then Seamus said "Harry you do it!" Then Dean said "Yeah Harry you taught all of us." And then the class laughed and said "Harry go for it!"

"Alright!" Harry said, "I'll do it." Beck grinned and said, "Well come here Harry." Harry went and stood the opposite Beck and drew out his wand. "I won't hurt you Harry." Beck said "But I can't promise that the next time you do this for real the other person wont want too." Harry nodded he knew this all too well and after everything that had happened he was ready to accept that he needed to be ready.

Then suddenly Beck yelled, "stufey!" Harry was ready and yelled "Progeo!" His shield charm deflected the stunning spell and Beck ducked. Harry yelled "Expellimus!" Beck deflected it and came at Harry.

Myra watched Beck and Harry duel and she knew that Harry took Defence Against the Dark Arts seriously because he was spitting out curses and blocking the ones Beck through at him. He was good and Myra knew that Voldemort would have a job getting to him this year.

The class watched in shock as Harry duelled the new DADA teacher their wands moving fast like swords. Herminone and Ron had known he was good but even they were shocked by the amount of spells Harry was able to curse and block with.

At the finish Beck managed to smash through a shield charm with a Unforgivable Curse which Harry dived to avoid. And Beck had him.

They were both breathing hard and Harry looked up at Beck and Beck pulled back his wand and said "You are a worthy adversary I hope I never fight on the wrong side of you." He held out his hand and Harry grasped it and pulled himself up.

"Well done Harry."

Harry turned to face his class mates and they all stared at him. They hadn't realised that he was that skilled and he shrugged. "It still needs work. Voldemort nearly killed me again at the beginning of term."

But the Gyffindors were triumphant. Harry could take on an elf and actually put up a fight. Harry left the room with Ron, Herminone and the other Gyffindors and Myra stayed behind.

"He was good." She said to Beck. "Better than we thought he'd be." Beck agreed. "That'll make our job harder. He's more aware of things around him." "But I already have a way in." Myra said grinning "Damn Phoenix you work quickly." "haven't I always?" She asked


	4. Chapter Four: One Word, Atlantis!

Hey guys i'm back again! Sorry for the delay! But i'm here now and Chapter 4 is ready to roll!

As i am sure you are aware i do not own Harry Potter but Myra and Beck are of my own creation and i own them. The others i will give back i promise.

Now onto my reviewers:

**The Real Jackie o: **Thanx i am so pleased you enjoyed it! (claps hands!) Yay! Read on the next chapter is here!

**Don Amy: **Now you can read the next chapter! Look! I've updated! Lol!

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter Four: "One Word, Atlantis!"

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked as he sat in front of Professor Dumbledore the day after the fight with Beck.

"I did Harry." Professor Dumbledore said clasping his hands together and resting them on the desk.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "It is high time your friends know about your secret Harry. They cannot be kept in the dark for much longer."

"I know professor." Harry said not even pretending to not be aware of what Dumbledore was speaking of.

"Especially not now. Lord Voldemort appears to have made a statement with this attack on Hogwarts at the beginning of term. It is important that all that can stand united can."

"And for that to happen then there can be no secrets between friends. I also suggest that you take an active role in helping your peers this year."

"Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore smiled. "What I am asking, Harry is that you restart the DA. Since it seems to have worked so well last year." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at his watch. He still felt bad about being the reason Dumbledore was removed from the school last year.

He met Dumbledore's gaze and he sighed. "I will also be taking you for your lessons that you previously had with Professor Snape." Harry stared for a moment. Then he understood.

"You mean my Occlumency lessons?" Harry asked Dumbledore nodded.

"It seems that even though it was certainly a bold statement the events at beginning of term were a mistake. A mistake I am sure Lord Voldemort will be careful not to make again. It seems to me that the best thing I can do now is prepare you for the challenges Voldemort will almost certainly force upon you."

Harry could do nothing but agree with that. "Snape wouldn't do it anyway professor. He hates me." "Professor Snape Harry." Dumbledore corrected as he always did.

"I am fully aware of that situation one I should have guessed would become as raw as it has. I therefore ask that you come to my office at eight o clock on a Monday and practice with me."

Harry wondered after last year if that was so smart. After all last year Dumbledore had feared that his presence would only make the risk of Voldemort's possessing Harry worse…that had been the reason Dumbledore had not taught Harry in the first place.

"That is not as big of an issue as it was last year. I fear Voldemort has bigger plans than those of last year. My presence will make little difference. I will not let him possess you again." Dumbledore said as if reading Harry's thoughts.

"Ok Professor. Are the lessons to start on Monday?" Dumbledore nodded "So make sure you shall we say after school activities do not clash with those." He smiled. Harry grinned. "Yes Professor."

Down in the school the bell rang and Harry knowing all that he could leave. He stood to leave and Dumbledore said "Harry?"

"Professor?" He asked, "If anything happens…come straight to me. Is that understood?" "Yes Professor." Harry said meaning every word. He understood how important it was this year. "And Harry? Tell Ron and Herminone tonight." Harry nodded.

He knew his talk with them was well overdue. They needed to know. With one last nod to Dumbledore he descended the staircase and went down into the school.

The next lesson of the day was Charms. The classroom was as noisy as it always was and Harry knew this was the perfect time to talk about where they needed to go to talk about it. He couldn't tell them now. He only wanted Ron and Herminone to know. It was too dangerous otherwise.

He was late. He ran to Professor Flitwick and muttered an apology to Professor Flitwick who smiled faintly and nodded and then he dashed to where Herminone and Ron were talking in the far corner.

"There's something going on with him." Ron said shaking his head. "I mean first he doesn't leave the Dursley's and he _always _leaves as soon as he can and then that display with Beck?"

"Ron we knew he was good. That's why he lead the DA." Herminone was saying.

"Herminone you can't tell me you haven't noticed he's changed." "Of course I have. I'm not arguing with you. All I'm saying is that if we…"

"If you what?" Harry said coming up behind them and making them jump a mile in the air. "Harry!" Herminone said, "You know guys you shouldn't talk about stuff like that so loud _I _might hear you."

"Well its damned true." Ron said surprising Harry. "I'm sick of this secrecy. In case you haven't noticed me and Herminone are your best friends and we know something is not right with you."

_No damn kidding! _Harry thought bleakly. But said nothing.

Instead he shrugged. "That's why I'm late I've been with Dumbledore. He said I could tell you now. That I _have _to tell you." He said stressing the have.

"Listen it's important and I have loads to tell you, but I can't tell you in the Common Room its too important and we haven't got time today so tomorrow we're all paying the Room Of Requirement a visit."

Ron and Herminone gaped at him. "What?" They asked together. "Not now." He hissed as Myra made her way over." Herminone frowned. "Hi Myra. Late is your best subject isn't it?" She smiled. Harry tried and failed to suppress a grin. Ron said nothing.

He was staring at Myra and Herminone stood on his foot and he whipped to face her. "What?" "Nothing." She said. Myra grinned. "Been to see Dumbledore." Ron and Herminone nodded. But Harry said nothing.

He had just come from Dumbledore's office he had seen her nowhere in sight. Had she really been there? If she had he'd missed her. He shrugged it off. He hadn't been taking notice of his surroundings on the way here.

He could have missed her. But he doubted it. What was her deal anyway? He pushed the thought away. He should be grateful. He smiled. "He likes to see you a lot doesn't he?" He said nothing about him being there.

He was grateful but that didn't mean he could drop his guard. He'd have to be sure of her before she got anything out of him.

Still he couldn't help admit that he liked being around her. The rest of the lesson passed without incident, as did the rest of the day.

Although Harry couldn't help but be cornered in every corner of the school. The fight with Beck had suddenly become legend and everyone seemed to know about it.

It meant that the old DA members were soon cornering him asking him if the DA was going to be back on. It seemed that half the work was done and at least he had Dumbledore's permission this time.

He also found that there were many more people approaching him. Even some of the more liberal Sytherins.

Harry had been unsure what to do about them but they seemed to truly mean it and Harry could see that many of them had been shaken by the run in with the Death Eater.

Some of the Slytherins, it appeared to Harry were just as scared as anyone at the prospect of Voldemort taking over.

So despite Rom hissing in his ear that it really wasn't a good idea he agreed and agreed to spread the word of where and when. It seemed the Sorting Hat had been right.

Hogwarts had to stand together or crumble from within. But before any of that he had to tell Ron and Herminone about The Prophecy.

Wednesday morning dawned and Harry got up and dressed and he and Ron went down into the Common Room and saw there was a notice on the wall. Quidditch tryouts. He started as he realised that he didn't even know who the Captain was this year.

"Has Magonall told you who the Captain is?" Ron said excited "No." Harry said. Quidditch. Some type of regular occurrence in his life. "Its gotta be you mate." Ron said clasping Harry on the shoulder.

"Maybe."

He shrugged. Professor Magonall would undoubtedly pick. And that wasn't until Friday. He had more pressing problems to worry about in the here and now. Never mind Friday.

Ron looked at him and said, "I can't wait until tonight. I get to know what I should have know ages ago." "Speak for yourself." Harry grumbled.

They met Herminone in the Hall. She was half way through a piece of toast. She waved and they sat down either side of her.

"DADA next." She said eyeing Harry. "Wonder if you're going to give an even better performance today?" Harry rolled his eyes.

The bell went and the sixth year Gryffindors headed towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor and Beck waved them inside. He winked at Harry and grinned at the rest of the class.

"Now I know we find theory boring but I'm not having you fail all your exams because you can perform the practice but not answer the theory. So today I'm going to set a quiz. You can be in teams of four…"

He stopped as the door opened and Myra walked in. No one said anything. That was another thing about Myra Heron two weeks into term and she had never made it to one class on time.

She walked past Beck without even looking up and sat down across from Harry. Beck followed her movements with an amused expression. He coughed.

She looked up. "You want something?" She asked, the class burst out laughing. Beck looked about as amused as the class but suppressed it and raised and eyebrow. "Usually lateness requires an excuse and an apology Miss Heron."

"Yes…and?" She asked slowly He just kept looking at her. "Oh!" She said as if it had just occurred to her. "You want an apology from me?" The class were in fits of giggles.

Beck seemed to give up and changed the subject. "Ok since Myra has decided to make an appearance then we can continue. Get into your groups."

There was a clamouring of tables and it seemed everyone wanted to be around Harry. In the end it ended up being a team of six since no one would move. Harry, Ron, Herminone, Dean, Shamus and Myra.

So the class ended up in five teams of six. The papers were handing out and Harry smiled. Herminone was frowning and the others Ron said "ok I know the first 14 and a bit the others are a mystery."

"I know the answers." Harry said shocking Herminone out of her thoughts. "Listen write this…"

Half an hour later Beck was going over the answers. It had taken Harry's team ten more minutes than was needed to get it finished because he and Myra had argued about the answer to one particular question.

Neither would budge so in the end Herminone had agreed to write both and ask Beck.

"Ok question 15? What is the name of the curse that causes the victim to glow blue and hallucinate? "

No one in the room had their hands up. Herminone put her hand up and said "Beck there's conflict in our group. We have two answers." "Tell me." Beck said crossing his arms.

"Well Myra says it's the Atcanta Curse and Harry says it's the Streammer Curse. Neither one will back down."

Beck smiled. "Twenty points to Gryffindor Harry is correct." Myra whipped round and looked at Beck.

She stood up and said "What? You know fine well it's the Atcanta. The Atcanta…"

"Causes the victim to lose their identity. Not hallucinate. They glow gold with the Atcanta." Then he looked her in the eye and said, "One word Myra. One Word Atlantis!"

The class was mystified. But Myra's jaw dropped. Then her eyes narrowed and she sat down abruptly and said "Oh that was totally uncalled for!You make one mistake! One! And you're blamed for the entire sinking of a city!"

She looked up at Beck and said "I've told you before Beck! That was not my fault!" Beck just smiled and said, "I thought that might jog your memory."

Then he turned to the rest of the class. And said "Ok. And question 16?"

The class filtered out and Harry knew now that his suspicion that Beck and Myra had known each other before was true. They spoke to each other like old friends or acquaintances and that only made him more aware that there was something he was missing.

He shook it off.

It was time to go to the Great Hall and then after that the three friends were going to the Room Of Requirement. He was just Paranoid.

After the room emptied Myra came up behind Beck. "Damn it Beck do you have to do that?" She asked,

"It was amusing. Yes. You rarely get anything wrong it was good to take advantage." Beck grinned.

"It's a good job we're blood brothers otherwise I may have decided to kill you." Myra said lightly. Beck shrugged. "You'd never do that you'd miss me. You love me too much."

Myra rolled her eyes. "As long as you believe it babe." Then she looked at him.

"Thanks for that. Now Harry is twice as wary of me as before." Myra moaned "Aww Phoenix you know you enjoy the challenge. Besides he's one knowledgeable guy when it comes to DADA change of tactics I think?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought you'd never ask." Myra smirked. "See you at Midnight babe." She sauntered from the room and blew a kiss over her shoulder.

She shut the door and closed her eyes. She really wanted to tell him she did love him but The Phoenix couldn't have attachments like that. Not with the job she had to do.

It would have to be just another secret she had to keep.

She walked off following her mark. This was getting harder and harder.

Harry, Ron and Herminone were under the invisibility cloak and Harry was checking the corridors with the Marauders Map. There was no one about. They quickly and quietly made their way to the place that marked the room of requirement.

The paced about three times all thinking the same thing

_Just give us somewhere no one will find us. Somewhere no one will over hear us._

Harry looked up and the door and dived for the handle and pulled it open. The three of them looked behind them and dived inside bolting the door.

Once there they pulled off the invisibility cloaks and Harry checking the locks once again then turned to his friends.

"I have no idea how to tell you this. But you're right. I have been keeping something from you."

"I knew it!" Ron put in. Harry looked at him and said "I've kept it from you since the morning after Sirius died." "WHAT!" Ron and Herminone said together "I didn't want to talk about it. It was worse because Sirius had just died. This made me even more of an outsider."

He sighed. "I don't think I'd be telling you now if Dumbledore hadn't told me to tell you." He looked at them.

"I have to start Occumentry lessons again." "What? Why?" Herminone said, "I never did tell you what happened in the Atrium did I?" He thought for a moment.

Yeah.

That was probably the best place to start.

"The reason I was getting Occumentry lessons in the first place was because of the dreams I was having." "We know that." Herminone put in.

"I have those dreams because Voldemort and I are connected through my Scar." Harry continued as though Herminone had not spoken. She went to speak again but Ron told her to be quiet.

"We're connected in that my dreams were things that was happening in Voldemort's life. The door was the door to The Department Of Mysteries. One he had been dying to enter for months. Something he still didn't manage to do. He was after the Prophecy."

"But it smashed." Ron said. "So there's no danger of it getting into the wrong hands." Harry shook his head. "It was just a record of the Prophecy." Voldemort used me in June when he gave me that dream of Sirius."

He looked at Herminone "You were right he played on my love of being a Hero. My love for Sirius. You see there are only two people who could touch that prophecy while it was anchored. Me. Or Voldemort so he made sure I'd go and get it for him."

Ron and Herminone were speechless.

"You know what it says don't you?" Ron said going pale. Harry nodded. "Dumbledore told me. He was there when Professor Trewleny made the prediction."

"Professor Tweleny is a fraud!" Herminone scoffed. "Honestly." "Professor Trewleny has made two real predictions." Harry cut across her. His look silenced her.

"One she made in front of me the night Wormtail escaped and one she made to Dumbledore sixteen years ago."

"What does the prophecy say?" Ron asked going extremely pale under his freckles. "In June Voldemort possessed me."

Herminone and Ron stared at him. "His aim was to get Dumbledore aim a curse at me in the belief he would kill Voldemort when instead it would kill me. It didn't work."

"Why does he want you dead?" Herminone whispered.

Harry looked at her pushing his glasses up his nose. He sighed. The time for the truth had come.

"The prophecy says,

Te one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and one must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."  
He had been looking anywhere but their faces as he recited the words that had haunted him for four months.

"That's you Harry." Herminone said. Her eyes big and round.

Harry nodded. "So you really can kill Voldemort?" Ron asked. Both he and Herminone had collapsed onto bean bags.

Harry reluctantly nodded. "I have to be killed or kill." He said bitterly. "Because neither can live while the other survives. I've defied him four times now. More than mum and dad ever did…."

He trailed off. And looked around the room,

The hairs on the back of his neck were on end. He had the sickening feeling someone was watching him. He glanced around. No one was there.  
Get a grip! He yelled at himself.

Ron and Herminone hadn't noticed.

Ron looked up at him. "That's why you're obsessed with the Defence. You know they'll be gunning for you." "They were before." Harry said shrugging. "I just understand why now."

Herminone and Ron were quiet so long Harry started to fidget. He couldn't stand it anymore and whispered, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Ron stood up and said "Yes you should. Harry we're mates! We deserve to know. We've known everything else. We may not have been through everything with you but we've known about it. This is no different. It's just hard to accept that you're always going to be in danger."

Herminone stood up and threw her hands around his neck and hugged him hard. "How could you keep that from us?" "With great difficulty."

Harry whispered. "Now we know." Ron said simply "And now we can help you."

Herminone nodded then glanced at her clock. "Come on its midnight. We better get back."

They disappeared under the invisibility cloak and walked silently down the hall.

Had Harry looked at the moving Marauders Map in his hand he would have realised that someone had followed them out of the Room Of Requirement.

A pair of eyes watched them leave smiled and headed back the other way. She had been lucky. That was all he had nearly caught her this time.

Had he been his usual watchful self she would have been caught. Time to move on with the next stage of the plan. She disappeared in a while of gold light.

What do you think

Chapter 5 will be up soon!


	5. Chapter five: Signs Of Entry?

hey guys i'm back again!

finally updated hope you like

right to my reveiwers:

**DonAmy: **The fight was quite cool wasn't it? i loved it myself! Expect more from Beck and Myra they haven't finished yet!

**Jamesandlilyforever: **thanx i love writing it. Read on!

**i loveshope: **i know when i made Harry ask that question it was meant to be retorical he knew the answer but he didn't expect one. Anyway i'm glad ur enjoying it and bout the favouites...u deserved it i enjoyed ur story

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter five: Signs of Entry?

"The defences are weakening My Lord." A servant bowed his face obscured by the hood a sure mark of a Death Eater. "It is not happeneing quick enough!" Harry hissed, "I need to get inside Rookwood! Do you hear me? I need to get inside there now. Time is short." "Yes Master!" Rookwood acknowledged the demands with a bow. "Getting in is no little feat but it can be done. We need more time." "You have no more time." Harry hissed "Crucio!" Redwood screamed in pain. "Master," He sobbed "its never been done before." "That is where you are wrong!" Harry hissed, "In my veins runs the power of The One that managed the unthinkable." "It will be done Redwood or you will die." Harry raised his hand once more and screamed "Crucio!" laughter filled the air around them. Rookwood was sobbing and screaming in pain and Harry laughed and laughed and laughed.

Harry woke up sweat trickling down into his eyes and the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Fear ripped through him. All he could think was not again! But he knew that Voldemort had not known this time that Harry had been in his thoughts. For that Harry could only be grateful.

His scare felt like it was being ripped open. His eyes were streaming and he couldn't see. It was not yet light and Harry knew it was only the very early hours of the morning.

He didn't dare sleep again for fear that if he slept he would see more of Voldemort's plans and this time he would know that Harry had seen into his mind. This time he had been lucky.

So he got out of bed got dressed silently and went down into the common room and waited silently for the dawn.

The next morning he waited only long enough until he was sure that he couldn't be caught and put in detention for being out of bed out of hours then he left the Gryffindor tower and went in search of Lupin.

Today was Friday, Qudditch practice was later on. Harry was Captain, which had surprised him. He had thought Ron would be Captain since Harry had had that "life time ban" but Magonagal had told him he was best for the job.

He had held tryouts for replacements. Last year's leavers had left them severely depleted. Three chasers and two beaters were now missing. The only players that remained where Harry himself and Ron.

Ginny had turned up to try out for chaser and Harry seeing how well she could fly had given it to her. The other chaser positions had gone to Hannah Snow a third year and Myra who had turned up and tired out and been so good the team's vote had been unanimous. The beaters were Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper. Harry had decided that as they had been on the team last year he would give them the positions again.

He had high hopes for his Quidditch team but right now he had more pressing problems. It was now early November and the first Quidditch match would soon be taking place. It was his one moment when he was in the air that he could forget what was happening around him.

But right now he had more pressing problems and he wished he hadn't. Fridays were the days when Remus dropped in to check on Harry and Harry was now desperate to find his friend.

He wanted to confide in Remus before finding Dumbledore as maybe telling Remus would take some of the fear away.

He had to gulp as the black fear that had surrounded him since he woke up in a sweat and tangled in his sheets tried to suffocate him again.

He hurried on. He put his hand in his robe pocket and brought out the coin Herminone had given him. He had been thinking about when to start the DA up again and after last night's performance he decided that it had to be sooner rather than later.

Tonight.

He tapped the right numbers in with his wand, the time and the date and then felt it burn as the message was sent out. There were more members of the DA this year because more people were aware of the danger and he knew that only the original members would have coins.

He just assumed that by word of mouth the news would get around. That was how the DA had started after all.

He gripped the coin, it was hot but it offered him some comfort. Then he placed it back in his pocket and went to the second floor staff room which was were Remus could usually be found out of the way of most of the teachers as the second floor was hardly ever used and so he was in no danger of being found.

Harry's stomach had a horrible feeling. Would Remus be here? Was there a full moon this week? He thought about it. No. The full moon had waned a week ago. Remus would be here if he was fit.

Harry stopped at the floor of the second floor staff room knocked three times (this was how Remus would know it was him) and then entered. He found Remus sat in a sofa reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _He looked up as Harry entered and smiled.

Seeing Harry's expression that smile faltered. "Harry what is it?" Harry said nothing until he had collapsed on the sofa beside Remus. "Is that garbage printing any truth these days?" Harry asked looking at the ceiling. "It's getting into the swing of it." Remus said with a crease between his eyebrows.

"I need to talk to you." Harry said finally. "What is it?" Remus said urgently. "I had another dream." Harry said faintly. That had Remus' attention he threw the _Daily Prophet _aside and turned to face Harry. "Tell me."

Slowly Harry recounted everything he could remember about the dream. Every word said, every feeling he had felt. He felt sick to report that Voldemort's mood had been one of great happiness. He had been laughing as his servant whimpered on the floor.

He shivered. Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "My scar hurt so badly it woke me up." He looked at Remus. "Remus that's never a good sign. When my scar hurts." He thought about it. "Although its fuzzy all the time now." "He wants something. He wants something done and it's not happening fast enough for him." Remus thought about it.

"We need to see Dumbledore right now. I don't think this can wait. Can you miss your next lesson?" "Dumbledore told me the last time I was there that I was to go straight to him should something happen. I think the teachers know as well because every time I walk in late no one bats an eyelid."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Remus said. Just as he checked his watch a bell rang distantly somewhere in the school. "Dumbledore will undoubtedly know you were missing from breakfast as I am sure Herminone and Ron will have too." Remus smiled faintly.

"I assume since they are not with you, you didn't let them know and left before the Common Room started to fill up." Harry smiled warily.

"I couldn't tell them Herminone would have only said that I shouldn't have seen it. Which I know is true." He added quickly "but making myself _not _see is harder than everyone seems to think."

Remus nodded understanding blazed in his eyes. "Not seeing is harder than seeing Harry. We know it's hard for you. Once you begin your Occlumency lessons with Dumbledore it will be easier."

Harry nodded. "We should go." Remus said, "Dumbledore will want to know everything." Harry stood up and Remus followed and they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Ron and Herminone were quite worried when they couldn't find you Harry." Dumbledore said lightly. "One may think that they don't like, how do you put it? Being out of the loop?" Harry nodded. "So what happened to keep you from breakfast?" "I had another dream professor." Harry said in a barely audible voice.

He had really wanted to tell Dumbledore to get it off his chest but now he was here he felt ashamed that he hadn't been able to block the dreams that he knew he shouldn't have seen.

"About Voldemort." It was a statement not a question but Harry nodded anyway. "I know I shouldn't have seen it professor!" Harry said, "But I did." Dumbledore nodded. "Many wizards never have to master the art of Occlumency and I would give everything for you to be one of them."

"I know he didn't sense me there though." Harry said. "When I was the snake I felt like my head was going to split open and although I woke up and my scar was hurting it didn't hurt as much as then. I know it was real and I know he didn't know I was there."

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay Harry what happened. What did Voldemort do, what did he say?"

For the second time that morning Harry retold his story and when he had finished there was a crease between his eyebrows. "I need tell you Harry that this is not a good thing?" Harry shook his head. Dumbledore looked at him his blue eyes had no sparkle in them this time just a fire Harry had seen many times before but not like this.

"After last year I promised I wouldn't keep anything from you. But being at Hogwarts is starting to be more and more dangerous." "Voldemort's aim, now that taking hold of the prophecy is no longer an option is to take over here."

"Take over Hogwarts?" Harry was horrified. The thought was unthinkable. What would the wizarding world do if the only place Voldemort had never touched fell to him? There would be widespread fear and panic, and Harry personally thought many would think Voldemort had won.

"Is that a likely possibility?" Remus asked. Harry noted that Remus wasn't as shocked about this as he himself was. It was obvious that the Order had been contemplating this for some time. "Not at this moment." Dumbledore said linking his fingers together. "Professor?" Harry asked, thinking suddenly of something. "When I told Herminone and Ron about my…secret I felt as if I was being watched. I know Ron and Herminone didn't feel anything but I did. I felt as though I was being watched and it's not the first time. Things in Hogwarts don't feel right."

Dumbledore nodded. "It seems we shall have to be on our guard. Someone may have already maintained some form of contact. Though it is far fetched but not impossible."

He looked at Harry then. "Harry you must be on your guard. I am well aware of how grave the situation is. Hogwarts is not as secure as it once was. I am working to rectify it. But I cannot do it alone."

Harry was about to ask what he meant. "We need to unite or we will crumble from within." He whispered. He looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore simply bowed his head slightly.

"The DA."

Harry looked at Lupin. "I need your help." Remus looked at Dumbledore. "It seems our options are running low." "I agree." Dumbledore nodded "I will help you Harry." Remus agreed. "Although I am not sure what some of the students will agree."

"I'll get Beck to help." Harry said. That way anyone who doesn't want to ask you can ask him." Then he thought about it. "And Myra. She might think I haven't noticed but I'm not as thick as they take me for. They've done defence they can help me."

He looked at Dumbledore. "That's my plan professor, I invited some of the slytherins. All are welcome but I doubt many will come and I don't like the thought of the news getting back to Voldemort but I figure it probably will anyway."

"I will make an appearance." Dumbledore said. "Sir, Is that a good idea?" Harry asked "You will make it look as if you are siding with us." "Get there early. You Herminone and Ron. I'll speak to you then." "This will sound stupid but can I have the rest of the day off to get it ready I'm expecting quite a turn out and I need to make sure I've got plenty of stuff for them to do."

"I didn't authorise this." Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling and he was nodding "No one will ask where you are."

"Ron and Herminone…"

"Will be sent to the Common Room." Remus said his eyes twinkling. Harry laughed.

Remus and Harry left Dumbledore's office well into morning lessons and at the staff room he and Remus split up. "I will be there tonight. As will Beck." Harry nodded and headed for the Common Room.

He went to his dorm and brought down all the stuff he had on DADA and was making notes and reading when Herminone and Ron flew through the portrait hole. Herminone flew at him and threw her arms around him. "Harry you're ok!"

Harry hugged her back. "Of course I'm ok." "Where were you?" Ron demanded. "Haven't idea what you mean." Harry said letting go of Herminone and finishing the notes he had made. "You were gone before I got up and we haven't seen you all morning." Ron said. "You know exactly what I mean." "I had another dream." Harry mumbled. Then he saw Herminone was say something and cut across her. "Dumbledore said it was a good job I saw this because Voldemort is trying to break into Hogwarts."

Dead silence.

"So are you going to get ready for the DA tonight?" Ron had gone so pale Harry thought he might faint and Herminone was looking at Harry like he had grown an extra head.

"I'll tell everyone what I know tonight. Right now I need help." Harry said quietly. Herminone gulped and then steeled herself and sat down and started adding to Harry's notes.

Ron stared at Harry said, "Harry mate," Harry nodded grimly and said "I know." Then Ron sat down and started flicking through the books.

This was going to be one hell of a night


	6. Chapter Six: Starting To Unite

Hey guys back again. Quicker than before...

i knew what i wanted to say this time

Obviously i only own the plot and Myra and Beck..Yes they are mine. I don't share. The rest belongs to someone with more creativeity than me one J.K Rowling

To my sole Reviewer:

Phoenix-Ice-Tears: Thanx for the review it would have been really sad if no one reviewed heres the update...

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter six: Starting to Unite

Myra paced waiting for Beck. "Oh for God's sake hurry up! Harry will be meeting Dumbledore any moment!" She said exasperated. Honestly she couldn't live with him but he couldn't live without him either.

"Myra shut up!" Beck's voice was harsh. Myra froze. Beck never spoke to her like that. Then the words filtered into her brain and she spun to face him as he stepped from the separate room in his office. "Excuse me?" She demanded.

"There is someone here that shouldn't be." Was Beck's terse reply. "A breach?" Myra demanded. "There has been for sometime." Beck said. Myra blanched. How had she missed it? "WHAT?" She roared. "Harry told Dumbledore he felt like someone had been following him."

Myra relaxed a little. "Moron. That's what I'm here for." She said. "Oh yeah? Well I don't recall you following him to the second floor staff room to see Remus this morning." Beck said, "If I recall correctly you were here with me." "Of course I was…what…" Myra trailed off as again her brain processed what she was being told.

"Oh Hell."

"My thoughts exactly." Beck said. "How do you know this?" "Dumbledore spoke to Harry this morning." "He suspected he'd been followed and every occasion he mentioned was correct. He made you on every occasion but five do not fit with your movements. Ever since the start of term."

"Oh god." Myra said running a hand over her face. "What does he want us to do?" She asked. "We're to scout the castle and fortify the defences. If we deem that castle unstable we have to leave."

"Oh God." Myra repeated "Dumbledore didn't suspect it would be that bad." "Neither did we." Beck said. Then he went still.

"Shit." He said quietly.

"They're here." Beck's face was impassive his eyes glazed. "They're coming." Then he snapped out of it. "They're here. They've broken through!"

Myra was frozen. She couldn't move and she couldn't think. What Beck was saying was impossible yet if he said it was true. Then it was true.

"MYRA!"

Beck roared. She jumped and looked round. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Do you understand what I'm telling you? They're here."

Awareness broke through her shock.

"Harry." She whispered

"MOVE!"

Beck roared almost throwing her into the corridor.

Myra hardly ever acted like this. She could fight and she always kept her head. But this was different. Hogwarts was the only place she had ever been able to call home. The only place she had ever been fully accepted all those years ago.

All the people she loved were here. Then the steel filtered in. No one was taking that from her. No one at all.

"Go to Dumbledore." Beck said correctly second-guessing her source of worry and temporary confusion and uselessness "warn him. I need to go after Harry."

Myra was about to argue but Beck was already down the corridor out of sight. Myra cursed colourfully but she knew it was the best plan. She disappeared in a burst of gold light.

They needed Dumbledore they were running out of time.

As it happened Dumbledore had already been with Harry and gone to the Order to put them on full alert after Harry's suspicions.

Myra pinpointed him and tore to head quarters.

Harry, Ron Herminone and the other old and new DA members were conducting their meeting in the room of requirement. Harry had gotten there early as instructed and Remus had been there with Dumbledore. Beck and Myra didn't turn up.

Surprising but Harry wasn't concerned. Lupin and Dumbledore had given them full proof instructions. Harry was in charge and they would be on hand to give help should they need it but they needed to report some new developments to the Order and would return later.

Harry suspected that those new developments had a lot to do with his speaking to Dumbledore this morning. He was no expert but it seemed all coincidental if that was not the case.

After they spoke with Dumbledore and Lupin Harry, Ron and Herminone waited on the arrival of the other DA members. The Gryffindors arrived first trickling in. By nine o clock everyone was there. He was surprised to see just how many Slytherins had turned up. A few first years, second years, Third years the only year that was really missing was the sixth years but Harry had expected that and had any shown up he might have had to forgive himself for throwing them out.

He was putting them through their paces and no one complained. It was when he realised that the Slytherins might have a bad name but most where great. One in particular had allied himself with Harry. Troy Green.

He was a seventh year and head boy. Harry found him easy to talk to and easy to rely on. Harry had never liked the Slytherins but he knew he could trust Troy he had often heard Malfoy bad mouthing him. Troy was a good guy and what's more he had good ideas.

Harry watched as all the members threw curses at their partner and Harry settled for walking between them offering help where he could. He had been shocked when no one argued that he should be re-elected and when he said this to Herminone she was shocked that Harry should even expect anything else.

"Harry! There was never any doubt. You started the DA. You lead it. It worked great why change something that works, besides you're good at leading and you're a good teacher."

Harry blushed slightly and then smiled. "Thanks Herminone." "I meant it and its true." Then she blushed and flustered as Ron took advantage of the fact she was other wise engaged and threw a successful curse at her.

Harry muttered the counter curse freed Herminone who then proceeded to throw a curse at Ron.

"WHOA!" Harry yelled, "Geez guys fight much?" "He started it." Herminone muttered. "You just can't take that I bettered you." Ron said once Harry had lifted the curse off him. "Give it a rest guys." Harry said trying to keep his face impassive but a grin slid through.

"It's not funny Harry!" Herminone said stamping her foot. "It is a little." He grinned. "I don't know why you argue, I mean you're both loads better than when we started what's the problem?" Then he thought about it and said before anyone of them could reply

"No, anyway I don't want to know."

He shook his head and grinned then continued to make his way round the groups he was correcting Ginny and Dean when he heard someone call his name. He spun round.

"Harry!" Troy called across the room. Harry ran from his place and joined Troy. "What?" "The foe glass." Harry spun round and saw faces in the glass. Faces he hoped he'd never see again.

"Shit." He whispered.

"What is it?" Troy said.

Harry didn't answer but he knew this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Oh hell. Oh hell. They were in trouble. No doubt about that.

He cursed colourfully for about ten seconds. Now what did he do? Dumbledore and Lupin were at the Order and he had no way to contact them. He was on his own.

He needed a plan. He needed time. And time was thing he really didn't have.

He'd have to wing it.

And Fast.

Harry spun round and found his whistle and blew it. The explosions and curses stopped flying round the room and everyone looked up.

"We've got a problem." Harry said to the room. Understatement of the year but he couldn't help that.

"What is it Harry?" Herminone said frowning. "Hogwarts has been breached." He said loudly and clearly.

Dead slience.

"Impossible!" Dean shouted. "Harry its impossible." But his voice was muted. They all remembered the events at the start of term. Harry indicated the foe glass the figures were coming closer and closer.

"Shit." Troy said coming to stand beside Harry. "No damn kidding." Harry said and then he thought. _I need a way to get them out of here _A door appeared in the wall opposite the way the Death Eaters were approaching.

"You all need to leave. You need to leave and get to the Common Rooms and bar the doors. The Death Eaters will be here any moment." There was a gasp as the door began to rattle.

Harry spun to the mirror. The faces were almost solid. "Troy take the slytherins." Harry said and watched as Troy gathered his group together as Harry turned back and to Cho Chang. "Cho take the Ravenclaws." She nodded. Her and Harry were back on talking terms and they were friends but Harry suspected there would never be anything else.

"Hannah, Susan Ernie take the Hufflepuffs." They nodded grimly and waiting patiently as they all filtered out. Harry turned to Ron and Herminone "Get the Griffindors out of here." "No." Ron said rolling up his sleeves.

"I know what you're going to do and if you're staying I stay." "Me too." Herminone said her eyes flashing. "Us too." Dean and Shamus said not moving from the spot. Harry was beside himself. "You guys don't get it…" His words trailed off as he heard the roar of

"STUPFY!" A huge beam of red light split the door apart. Ron dived at Ginny pushing her to the floor the same time as Harry crashed himself and Herminone to the floor. Dean and Shamus followed. Harry twisted away and saw how many people were still at the other door.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!" He screamed at them. They broke and ran. Yet he was surprised at how many had stayed behind. Troy had remained behind with his best friends Kevin, Gillian, Marco and Jenny. Ernie, Hannah and Susan were still there. Cho was there with three Ravenclaws, Michael her boyfriend, Marie, and John. They had all made sure that the bulk of the group had left but they had remained behind.

Harry twisted and leap to his feet. By the time the first Death Eater came through Harry was more than ready for them and he sent a stunning curse at the first. Caught unaware the first fell causing the others to stop in his wake.

One Death Eater threw a curse in his direction but he summoned a shield spell and it bounced off causing the Death Eater to duck. The others had run back from the opposite end of the room blocking the door from view.

CRUICO!" One of the Death Eaters yelled aiming at Troy. Troy dived to the side and Marco yelled a stunning spell. Jenny threw a silencing spell at one death eater and knocked Dean from the line of fire of another.

Harry ran forward again and started a duel with one of the Death Eaters. He realised it was her. The one that had tired to curse him. She smiled at him but there was nothing but comtempt there.

Ginny summoned a shield spell and protected her and Cho as they dived out of the way. Shamus advanced on Ron having been put under the Imperious curse and Troy rugby tackled him and used a full body bind to prevent him from moving.

"Wingardium levoisa!" Jenny screamed and one of the death eaters sailed into the air and hit the ceiling with a sickening thud.

Harry used a full body bind on a Death Eater and dived at Herminone as an unforgivable curse came her way. "Thanks." She said breathlessly. He nodded and went to duel with another Death Eater.

Where were they coming from? They just seemed to be more and more of them. Cho threw a curse and screamed, as she was stunned. Dean was on the floor near Ginny. "I've broken my wrist." She moaned as Harry checked her over. "Stupfey!" a jet of red flew over Harry's head and into a Death Eater stood over him.

He turned and Troy and Marco stood with their wands out "Thanks. He said sending a silencing spell at one as he cursed Ron. Ron dropped. "SHIT!" Jenny said dropping to him. "I can't wake him up."

"ENOUGH!" One Death Eater screamed. Harry reconised none of the faces but he reconised hers. Bellatirx Lestrange.

Hate boiled in his stomach.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

She screamed. Harry ran and dived at Marie. The curse flew over their heads and hit the wall. Bellatrix laughed.

"Playing with fire here Potter." She laughed. "SLIENCO!" He roared. She was still laughing but no sound came out. She realised and her face turned into thunder.

"AVADA…" The rest was cut off as the Death Eater hit the ground. Harry got to his feet and saw Beck with his knee in the Death Eater's back.

He looked at Harry. "Get out of here now!" Harry didn't have time to answer He ducked a curse and spun as Jenny screamed.

They were dropping. Shamus, Ron, Jenny, Cho, Ginny, Micheal. They were either stunned uncouncious or unable to help.

Beck was duelling with a Death Eater and curses were flying across the room. Troy was doing a head count. Harry, Herminone, Dean, Marie, Kevin, Gillian, Susan, Hannah and Ernie.

Gillian screamed as the crucious curse hit her. Hannah threw herself at the Death Eater in question and Gillian stopped screaming but still twitched. Kevin summoned a shield charm around him and Susan as a stunning spell came their way.

Hannah screamed as she was hit with a stunning spell Susan whimpered the room went cold and Harry and Beck froze. Three Dementors floated in and Harry didn't waste a second.

"EXPECTO PROTROIUM!" He roared His stag erupted from his wand and cantered round his friends and the demontors shrank back. Beck threw himself in front of Harry as a killing curse flew his way.

It flew into the wall burning a hole in it. Beck looked up and pushed Harry to the floor again. "Harry I told you to leave." "We can't." Harry panted. "I won't leave the others and both doors are blocked."

Beck looked and the door Harry had created had been blocked. Beck cursed. Harry smiled. Then thought we need somewhere to hide. The bookshelves sprang up and moved to protect the stunned and injured students.

The others moved to hide behind them. Beck looked at Harry. "Good Plan." Beck got up and shouldered a Death Eater advancing on Troy. Their wands were flashing like swords.

"Get them behind the book cases!" Harry yelled, "Harry move!" Herminone screamed as a Death Eater shouldered into Harry and he tripped over Marie who had been thrown moments before into the wall and knocked unconscious. He hit the floor and heard the Death Eater scream "Cruico!" White-hot knives. That's what it felt like. White Hot knives covering the whole of his body. He knew he was screaming and didn't care. Through his streaming eyes he saw Ernie get catapulted into the ceiling and Beck drop to avoid a curse.

Then the pain stopped.

Everything went deadly quiet. Harry moaned and moved on his side and saw the Death Eaters surrounded. Dumbledore, Lupin, Beck, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody had the Death Eaters in a ring on the floor wands out. Troy had gathered the students over by the book cases and Myra was checking the causilties.

They had a few.

It was easier to see whom hadn't been hurt excluding himself that meant Troy, Hermonone, Dean, Susan, Ernie, and Kevin.

The others hadn't, by the looks of things been seriously hurt although the damage had been enough. Troy and Herminone looked up and seeing Harry struggling headed over to where he lay.

Dumbledore and Beck were looking frantically around and then Dumbledore spotted him and Harry could see the relief even from where he was on the floor. He spoke to Beck and then strode over to where Harry was laid.

Harry himself had given up trying to stand up. His scar was blazing it was pain like stupid pain and it felt like giggling it hurt so much. The ceiling was spinning and he couldn't see straight. His eyes were still streaming and his glasses had disappeared.

"Harry?" He had shut his eyes against the sickness but when he opened them Albus Dumbledore's face was learnt over him. "Harry?" He asked again more urgently.

"I'm ok." Harry whispered Dumbledore held out his hand and Harry tired to stand. His legs gave way. Dumbledore caught him "easy Harry." He said gently and lifted him easily. Beck came into Harry's line of vision and he helped Harry remain upright. "You're one hell of a fighter Potter." Beck said. He could hear the awe and triumph in his voice as well as admiration and pride. Harry managed a wary smile. "Thanks."

Troy and Herminone made their way over to Harry their eyes were huge in their faces. "You all did great." Harry said weakly. Herminone and Troy looked at each other and back again.

"Without you it would have never have happened you taught us and you warned us. You saved us." "It would have been better if I'd known you were safe in the common rooms." Harry said. "No way." Troy said. "I couldn't do that when you were willing to stay and let us leave. No way." "But look at how many people were hurt." Harry said weakly.

"It's all because of me. It's my fault."

"They will all survive." Myra said coming to stand by Harry squeezing his hand. Herminone narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Harry was grateful for the contact it proved he wasn't dead.

Something, up until ten seconds ago he wasn't sure was true. "Most were simply stunned Harry. Marie, Shamus and Jenny may need to be kept in but other than that they will be fine." "That doesn't make me feel any better.' He said. "If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

Myra's eyes widened. "But Harry you don't know what you done." "And what's that Myra?" Harry said swaying. Lupin ran over and caught him. "I think Harry has had enough. He needs to go to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said, "I agree." Lupin and Beck said.

"Wait, Professor he has to know this." Myra said. "Harry you united the houses." Harry laughed he couldn't help it. "The day I do that will be the day I become Head Boy. It won't happen."

"But it has." Myra said squeezing his hand harder. "Look. All four houses are here. All four houses Harry. They were all fighting because you taught them how."

Harry looked just because he knew Myra wouldn't shut up if he didn't. But what he saw made him blanch. He hadn't realised before but all four houses were represented here. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Myra smiled as she realised what he was staring at.

"It's all you Harry. You did that. You gave everyone a way to fight back. Myra's right Harry." Herminone said quietly. "We were all here because you taught us we could fight back." Troy clapped him on the shoulder. "You showed us there was a way we could fight."

Harry felt his heart lift. Three seconds ago he had felt nothing but shame. Friends old and new were in this situation because of him. Sure, Voldemort would always want to take over but his attack on the school, something Harry had not expected had come early because Voldemort viewed, he, Harry as too much of a threat.

He sagged in Dumbledore's arms under the violent pain that suddenly attacked his scar.

"He's mad."

Harry managed to choke before the pain fogged his brain and he was dragged into the black mist that had threatened to take him under from the moment he realised he would survive.

With nothing else to worry him for the moment he let it.

Herminone watched Harry collapse and knew that without him she probably wouldn't have made it.

She watched Myra and Dumbledore catch him between them and head for the nearest exit with Lupin in tow.

Tonks and Kinglesy had already moved the others and Beck was debriefing the others that hadn't fallen to the Death Eaters.

She looked at Beck and he shook his head. She hesitated a moment and then he indicated the door that Dumbledore had taken Harry through and she sped off in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Myra held Harry's hand as they laid him in the bed. She had seen the looks of pure envy in Herminone's eyes as she did before and knew that she had potentially made an enemy.

It hadn't been intentional she had hid it that well Myra hadn't known and she really didn't care. Her sole concern was Harry at the moment and after she was sure Harry would be ok she was going to look for the spy.

Until they found that leak Harry's life was in danger.

The whole school was in danger but the Death Eaters would come for Harry first.

She turned to Dumbledore. "We need to find the leak." She said quietly. "Calm down Remus." She added to Remus who was pacing and she could feel the anger radiating off him.

Lupin spun on Myra. "You're sole purose for being here Myra was protecting him and he ended up protecting himself and many others. They fought for the school tonight and they won. Against all those Death Eaters they won! Where were you?"

He was spitting rage. And Myra said nothing. She knew he needed someone to vent his anger but he was also right.

She had felt nothing.

She had had no idea of a leak in the school until Beck had told her of Harry's suspicions.

_Harry's suspicions _She was meant to be protecting him not the other way round? What was wrong with this picture.

Both she and Beck had been late. Beck had called for her but by then the fight with the Death Eaters had been well under way.

They had a lot to thank those students for.

But without the DA and Harry's instruction they would have broke. She knew there had been more at the meeting but Troy had told Beck that Harry had organised an escape and told them to go while making no move to escape himself.

Troy said that the ones who had stayed behind had simply followed his example. Troy had said everything in him had screamed for him to leave but seeing Harry calmly facing the door he had known he couldn't leave.

Dumbledore looked at Myra after Lupin had finished his vent and starting pacing again and said,

"Time is short. If the school is to be safe the leak must be found. But we have something Voldemort is not aware of.."

"What's that?" Herminone demanded as she flew to the bed.

"All I see are my friends hurt and the school breeched." She said angrily staring at Harry as if just looking at him would wake him.

Dumbledore looked at Herminone and Myra. "The situation is grave I know but the DA is the strength. Through it…" "Through Harry you mean" Herminone cut in.

"Through the DA, all of you." Dumbledore said looking at from her to Harry with twinkling eyes

"We have one something I feared would never happen, we have started to unite."


	7. Chapter Seven: The Will Of The Snake

Hey gang i'm back again and i know its been ages but im here now

Its chapter seven

**Disclaimer:** You should know by now that i own nothing but the plot, Myra and Beck and don't pretend to own anything else.

Its chapter seven and to be honest i'm not sure what to think of it. i really need your help here guys because i really have no clue what to make of it. It needed to be part of the plot but im not sure i should have done it this way... Anyway please tell me what you think. Thanx.

**Phoenix-ice-tears: **My one and only reviewer for the chapter thanx for your on going support. I'm so pleased you're enjoying reading the stroy. I'm sorry its been so long in coming but the next chapter is here and i ask you to read on...

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter Seven: The Will Of The Snake

"Remus you should return to the Order." Myra said gently. Remus looked up from where he had been watching Harry sleep.

It had been five days since the attack on the school and Harry hadn't woken up. Nor had even shown signs of waking. No one could understand it.

Worse sill no one could help him.

"No way Myra. I wasn't there when he needed help I'm not leaving him now no matter what you say."

Myra nodded. She could understand that. She herself was still kicking herself after the break in and couldn't believe she hadn't been there to help.

Another frequent visitor had been Herminone.

She and Ron had hardly left the Hospital wing using any excuse to come up and visit him. There had been a steady trickle of visitors.

Most were from the DA and many Myra had recognised from those who had helped Harry in the Room Of Requirement. Most of those that had been admitted to the hospital wing had been allowed to leave there was only one other, Marie Stubs. Who was still in the hospital wing and whom Ron seemed to be quite taken with. She was sitting up and would also soon be free to go.

She was asking frequently about how Harry was. It seemed Harry had more well wishers than he believed. But then again now the truth was out that could be expected. Plus of course the whole thing was a complete secret, which of course meant everyone now knew about it.

The school hadn't suffered as much damage as Myra, Dumbledore had expected. The Room Of Requirement had suffered damage but had repaired itself and was back to its former glory.

Myra, Beck and Dumbledore had also been round to inspect the enchantments on the castle and while much of it was in order the whole West side of the castle was a shambles. The Order's top priority now was to repair the damage through the castle seemed to be doing everything in its power to repair itself.

And all the while Harry slept on. Everything they had tried had failed to wake him and he often jack hammered off the bed as though in pain and Myra felt like screaming.

Remus looked like he was going to pass out. Myra hated feeling so useless. She couldn't help him and couldn't face that for the first time in her life she was being forced to be a by stander. She hadn't been able to help Harry in the fight and she was just as useless now.

She never wanted to leave the hospital wing but she was still expected to keep up appearances. There was a spy at large somewhere in the castle and no one could know her true identity.

Or her true purpose for being here.

Appearances were everything, especially with Harry under and unable to defend himself. The door to the hospital wing swung open and Myra looked up. Dumbledore swept into the hospital wing and said, "Myra any change?" Myra bit her lip and shook her head.

"Then you must return to classes." She wanted to argue but she knew that it was for the best. She nodded. "Yes Professor." With one more swift look at Harry and a squeeze of his hand she left the hospital wing.

Dumbledore turned to Remus and he said, "No." Without even looking up. He never took his eyes off Harry willing him to wake up. He had to wake up. "Remus, I would never ask that of you." Dumbledore said gently. We're all worried for him."

"I know the Order needs me but I can't leave him. Does Molly and Arthur know yet?" Dumbledore nodded gravely. "So does every witch and wizard in the country. Many want to take the students home. But the students have shown extraordinary resilience. They're scared but they don't want to leave." "Has Molly left for Hogwarts yet?" Remus said looking up at last.

"She is working for the Order and so hasn't been able to leave. And I managed to dissuade her from doing so. There is nothing any of us can do now but wait for Harry to find his own way back."

Dumbledore looked down at Harry. He had watched Harry go through so many trials and obstacles he couldn't help but wonder if this was just another. Dumbledore loved Harry. It was true. He loved him like the son he never had yet he still couldn't help him.

It truly was up to Harry to find his own way out of this. The door to the hospital wing opened and Herminone came in. Dumbledore expected Ron to follow her but no, she was alone. He smiled at her and she said, "I'm ill." Remus said, "Of course. Would you like us to leave? I have to speak to professor Dumbledore." Before Herminone could argue they left.

Remus and Dumbledore smiled as they left the hospital wing talking. Remus believing that if anyone could wake Harry up it would be Herminone. She had kept her secret so long that now it just wasn't possible anymore.

Remus and Dumbledore talked late and then Remus returned to the Order. He really was needed in the next mission so knowing there was nothing else he could do for Harry he left.

Dumbledore promised to alert him and the rest of the Order if Harry's condition changed in the slightest.

Dumbledore sighed. Harry had a lot to learn about who he was and the power he held and maybe when he woke up this time Dumbledore would not omit _any _details.

Harry's power was growing and he needed to be aware of it. He needed to be ready. It wouldn't be long before he wouldn't need a wand to practice magic. There had only been four people in wizarding history powerful enough to focus their magic with out the need of a wand.

Godric Gyffindor

Helga Hufflepuff

Rowena Ravenclaw

Salazar Slytherin

And now Harry Potter would join their ranks.

He one of the most powerful wizards in the world and he was only sixteen. What's more he was not even aware of it.

But soon his power would be unlocked and god help the person who was caught in its way.

Dumbledore knew Harry would do great things. He would win the war but did the trials he have to face first have to be so hard? He shook his head and called for Myra.

They needed to check the Wards.

Herminone walked into the hospital wing as Remus and Dumbledore left. It was one of the rare occasions when she was actually alone. Ron had failed to make it but she couldn't blame his either.

Marie had left the hospital wing that afternoon. Ron had been ecstatic and so when he and Marie were speaking in the Grand Hall she had come here. She sat beside Harry and took his hand.

She wanted to be alone with Harry and for that reason she was pleased Ron was busy talking to Marie. It seemed possessive. Ron was Harry's friend as much as Herminone was but she couldn't help it.

She squeezed his hand tight.

She wouldn't have dreamed of it had he been awake. But all she wanted to do was help him wake up. "You have to wake up Harry." She said barely keeping her voice even. "You hear me? You have to wake up."

Harry himself was in a world fit only for nightmare. And no matter what he did he couldn't wake himself up. This place had to be a nightmare because there was no way a place like this could be real. It was an evil place and one he really didn't want to be anywhere near.

Apparently he didn't have a choice. And that wasn't fair. It hurt so much. He was in a world of Nightmare and death and the feeling that he was being left to rot wouldn't leave him.

He didn't know how he had got here but one thing was for certain he didn't like it and he certainly wasn't staying here. He had better things to do. Like make sure Hogwarts remained safe for his friends.

So what if he had a hero complex? He openly admitted this now but that hero complex had saved a fair few people in the past and not so long ago so they shouldn't be complaining. Of course people did. Because no matter what he did he couldn't do right for doing wrong.

He was either the blasted Boy-Who-Lived or he was a raving liar. And if Harry had the choice he wouldn't be any. It just wasn't fair. Why him? He'd have given anything to be normal. But his life wasn't normal. Not even by wizarding standards and that's what the voices he could hear seemed to be playing on.

His fear of fear.

His fear of failure.

And now he couldn't escape either. He just wanted to get out of this place. Why were they keeping him here? He didn't understand. He didn't want to be here. His fear took over him and he lost his fight for consciousness even in this world.

Herminone grasped Harry's hand until her knuckles turned white. He convulsed from some invisible pain and she held on tears falling down her face. "Harry, please,"

She sobbed feeling so helpless she didn't know what to do. She couldn't return to the school now. She'd stay here until someone moved her.

"Harry," She sobbed. "I'm begging you wake up."

Harry clawed out of the darkness at the sound of a voice he knew. He couldn't place it just then but he knew it meant the world to him. It gave him the strength he needed to carry on fighting.

It felt like he was climbing a sheer cliff. One that seemed to go on and on right into the clouds. But he felt his magic, that he had feared had died when he was thrown into this place, surged up and propelled him on. He would no be beaten.

He would not stay here.

He climbed into the clouds and a gold light seemed to engulf him.

The power of the One has been granted… 

A voice echoed in Harry's head.

He felt confused and disorientated but he kept going. He couldn't have stopped now had he wanted to.

Harry felt blinded by the glare. Then he was out.

He was free.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, someone had removed his glasses but as he became aware of where he was.

The hospital wing.

Typical.

His favourite place in the school, or so it would seem.

Yeah.

Right.

He then realised someone was holding his hand. He looked up and realised it was Herminone. Her bushy hair was bouncing round her shoulders. His heart lifted. Herminone was here.

"Herminone?" He asked.

Damn it! Was that his voice?

Herminone hadn't moved since Professor Dumbledore and Remus had left her an hour earlier. She clung to his hand as if her touch could wake him up. She was going insane.

He had saved them all. How could he just go and leave them when he had taught them to fight?

She couldn't let him.

She wouldn't let him.

"Herminone?" he asked.

It was mealtime down in the Great Hall. Ron was talking to Marie who had joined the Gryffindors as most of the DA were planning another visit to see Harry. Herminone hadn't appeared in the Hall but everyone knew where she would be.

"Has she told him yet?" Marie asked. She had only seen them together once or twice or passed the Golden Trio in the hallways but she had worked out what most of the Gyffindors had worked out in their fifth year. Herminone was besotted with Harry.

"You are kidding me right?" Ron asked. "It's taking them forever. I mean granted Harry has more on his mind than his next girlfriend but he is so protective of Herminone. Everyone knows apart from them! Its so stupid!" Ron had given up trying to help him. He loved Harry like a brother but sometimes he missed the things that were right in front of him.

The Castle was on edge. Everyone knew of the tried and failed attack on the school and of the stand made by certain members of the DA. Mostly because those that had left before the fight had told everyone.

Those that had taken part simply said they were following Harry's lead. Ron had to laugh at this because Ron knew if Harry knew all the praise he was getting he would tell everyone that he had had help.

But the only reason he had had help was because he showed them how. Ron was enjoying the attention he was getting from Marie. If all truth was told he really liked her.

He just wasn't ready to tell her that yet.

Besides he wasn't sure it was a good idea anyway because although she seemed willing enough to talk to him and be friends with him who was to say that she actually liked him the way he wanted her too?

Better not say anything and enjoy her company for the time being.

Across the hall from the Gryffindors the Slytherins were deep in conversation or rather the Slytherin sixth years were deep in conversation. Troy was trying to look nonchalant and talk to Kevin, Jenny, and Gilly while listen in their conversation.

He kept getting annoyed sneers from one Draco Malfoy every time he loudly asked his friends if they were going to go and see if Harry was ok with the others.

Troy knew Draco was up to something he had been planning something big for about a month. But Troy had yet to figure out what it was. In the end figuring it could wait until later Troy turned his full attention to Kevin and discussed quietly what they could do to help the DA.

Draco Malfoy was out to get Harry. But he was out to get him on his own. He didn't plan to explain anything to any of the other Sytherins not even Crabbe and Golye. This was his revenge and it was his honour.

He had received a coded letter from his father telling him that he and escaped Askaban and that the Dark Lord wanted Potter. Together they had hatched a plan.

Lucius' attempt on the school had failed to succeed Harry had been too strong. Even Potter wasn't really aware of just how strong he was and what's more he helped the others join in and defeat the attack.

So now it was up to Draco to do it while Potter was weak. Draco hadn't known of the attack on the school and himself thought it had been foolhardy. But his plan would succeed. He had heard talk from Weasel that Harry had been in a coma since the attack.

All Draco had to do was get around the round the clock watch he seemed to have. His father was right in that Potter was more protected than even seemed to be aware.

He had got another owl from his father this morning telling him that today was the day so now he was making small talk until it was time to put his plan into action.

Half way through dinner he excused himself and made his way to the hospital wing. No one saw him and no one questioned him.

This was his revenge and he would take it gladly. Potter would pay for what he did to his father.

He kept to the edges of the walls where the shadows were thickest. He didn't have an invisibility cloak though he suspected Potter had one. He didn't need one his footfalls were silent and we was able to work and proceed in silence.

The darkness was enough invisibility. He reached the hospital wing without mishap. He peered through the door. Excellent there was only Potter and the Mudblood in there.

This was going to be easy.

He opened the door.

Herminone looked up as a croaky voice said her name. She knew that voice. She looked up and Harry was staring groggily at her. "Harry?" She asked. "Hey," He whispered.

"Oh My God!" Herminone gasped one hand flying to her mouth. She hadn't let go of Harry's other hand. "You're awake." She launched herself at him holding him tightly around the neck.

"Yeah, so it would appear." Harry said smiling. "We've been so worried about you." Herminone said

Harry frowned at that. "Do I even want to know how long I've been out?" "Five days." She whispered. Harry fell back against his pillows. "Damn it to hell and back." He muttered. "You have got to be kidding me!"

He looked up at Herminone and realised she had been crying. She nodded. "It's been five days since the attack."

Without thinking about it he reached up and wiped her tears away. She stiffened and then sighed. "I promised I'd never let you see me cry again." She whispered.

"Why?" Harry asked quietly. "Because I don't want you to think me weak." Herminone whispered. "You're one of the strongest people I know Herminone." Harry said seriously. "Just because you cry does not mean you're weak." Herminone hugged him again.

He always knew just want to say.

Just then Harry stiffened and said, "Herminone you need to leave. Now." She looked down at him confused and said, "Why?" Then she stiffened as a voice said, "Stufey!" She crippled as the red beam of the curse hit her and fell to the floor.

Harry bolted upright and dived at Malfoy knocking his wand out of his grasp. "I'm going to kill you!" Draco gasped in surprise as Harry's body hit his and they hit the floor hard.

They grappled on the floor each trying to get a good hold of the other. Harry saw Draco groping for his wand and tried to get there first but Draco snatched it up and pointed it at Harry's throat.

"I don't have to deliver you in pristine condition Potter." He said his voice vicious. Harry cursed at him. "Language Potter." Malfoy scolded. "Piss off Malfoy. You think you're so big and great but all you are is Daddy's little puppet."

"SHUT UP!" Malfoy screamed

Harry had to think fast. There was no way he would beat Malfoy. He was just too weak all he could do was gloat him into making mistakes.

And leave as many clues for Dumbledore to find and work out what had happened. He grabbed his wand and shot red sparks at the window. The glass shattered as the sparks fired into the sky.

Draco began to panic. Now people would see the sparks! It was not meant to be this way. He was meant to have control.

"Losing your nerve Malfoy?" Harry snapped through his cut lip. He swiped the blood away. He saw Draco make another grab for his wand but didn't manage to get in his way

"Stufey!" Malfoy screamed. Harry was still laughing as the curse hit him. He blacked out. Malfoy pushed Harry off him. And pulled himself up. He brushed himself down and spat at Harry,

"I am not a puppet Potter! I am going to be rewarded beyond anyone in the Death Eater ranks. I am bringing the Dark Lord you!" He wiped away the blood from his nose.

Of course Harry didn't talk back he was slumped forward. Yet Draco felt as if he had just lost the fight.

He had had to fight for this win, for this victory. He had won. He would have all the Death Eaters looking at him in awe. He had captured the great Harry Potter.

He was the one stood over Potter with all the power yet looking down at the boy laid on the floor he seemed to have no control at all. He shook his head to replace his defeatist attitude and pocketed both his and Harry's wand and then covered Harry in a invisibility cloak his father had sent him and set off for the secret passage that lead to Hosmeade.

He had won. Not Potter.

Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling it was the other way round.

Myra paced the Wards outside Hogwarts itself trying to rectify the damage that Hogwarts itself had failed to mend. It was almost midnight and she was out in the grounds so not as to arouse suspicion being seen by another pupil.

She reached for the wards and felt their pull but it felt so brittle and tired. This was defiantly not a good thing. Sure they were stronger than your conventional wards but Hogwarts was not a conventional place.

It was the strong hold of the Light and if Hogwarts fell…Well Myra didn't even want to have to think about it. The horror the wizarding world would suffer would be unbelievable.

Myra shuddered to think just how close they really had come to losing Hogwarts and it had been the will of the students that it had survived. The students had stood together to keep their school safe.

As Myra was patching together the Wards she felt a shift in her being. She whipped round and saw red sparks fly into the sky and explode over her head.

"Harry…" She whispered. He was in trouble. She dropped everything and headed for the Hospital Wing.

What she saw when she got there made her blood run cold. They had failed him. Again.


	8. Chapter Eight: Reality Bites

This is the new chapter for Dumbledore's Secret i hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Just borrowing them i swear! i will give them back...eventually..

Now on with the stroy!

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter Eight: Reality Bites

Draco had never been so proud of himself as he was at that moment. He had captured the great Harry Potter. But at that moment he couldn't see what was so great about him. He was imprisoned in Draco's own dungeons in Malfoy manor. It hadn't been as easy as he had thought it was going to be.

And though he would never admit it to anyone else but himself he knew that if Harry had been able to fight, that is to say hadn't been injured, Draco wasn't sure he could have succeeded.

But no one needed to know this. No one _would _know this. Especially not the black haired boy laid across from him separated by a set of bars. To say Lucius was ecstatic with Draco when he had returned with Potter in tow was an understatement.

And if nothing else Draco was proud that he had been able to live up to his father's expectations. Draco had been told to guard Harry's cell like his life depended on it.

But the truth of the matter was that Draco's life probably _did _depend on watching Harry like a hawk. He didn't dare do anything else. His father had left him in charge of the manor as he and Narcissa had gone to inform their master of Potter's capture.

Draco would be honoured above all other Death Eaters. That was all he had ever wanted. Yet now it just didn't feel the same. Then his thoughts stopped in their tracks.

What the hell was he thinking? _Of course _this is what he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to please his father and if this is what he had to do to do it then this is what he would do.

That decided he resumed his watch on the right side of the bars across from Potter just as he started to stir.

Harry opened his eyes. His glasses were missing again. He turned painfully onto his back and tried to remember what had happened. He stared at the ceiling and realised it wasn't the ceiling of the hospital wing. Then as he tried to process this everything came back in a sickening rush.

He sat bolt upright ignoring the pain that shot across his abdomen in rebellion against his movements. He groaned despite himself. "A little pain too much for you Scar Head?" Drawled a voice to his left.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me!_ Harry inwardly groaned. This was pathetic. Not only had he been injured twice, he'd been beaten by Malfoy? _Malfoy _of all people. It wasn't even Christmas yet. It wasn't even Christmas and already he'd been in more trouble than most years combined….

Ok. Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But still…

This really was totally ridiculous. How pathetic was he? Harry was so mixed up in his ratings and thoughts of self-loathing that he didn't grace Malfoy with any sign of having heard him.

Not that he would have done anyway. He then became aware of the pain in his body. His shoulder was on fire and he guessed that he had dislocated it. He bit back a yelp and surveyed his surroundings.

It was then he realised that he was sat in a cage. And a blond haired boy was watching him.

_Well this day just gets better and better!_

Harry thought bitterly. Outwardly he remained calm but couldn't stop from hissing "Malfoy!"

Draco couldn't help but flinch at the tone of Harry's voice. There was anger, resentment and bitterness all rolled into one and it took Draco a minute to remember that he was safe from Harry's wrath.

"Finally realised you've been outmatched Potter." Draco scoffed from his place on the other side of the cell. "Oh yeah coz fighting someone ho just woke up from a week of being in a coma is so honourable Malfoy." Harry shot back. "I play to win Potter!" Draco snarled. "Yeah. But this isn't winning Malfoy." Harry said tiredly.

"Of course it is." Draco snarled, "You're going to pay for what you did to my father Potter." Harry laughed at that. "Look, Malfoy I know you think you know what happened to your father but all I have to say is he brought it on himself."

"He would never have been caught if it wasn't for you Potter!" Draco snarled. Harry shrugged refusing to be baited. "You think what you think Malfoy nothing I say will ever change that. And I don't have to justify myself to you."

He abruptly turned and adjusted his arm so it wouldn't hurt as much. Draco was shocked at the sudden turn of events and didn't have time to act.

He wanted to say something else because he felt like he had been left on the back foot following their discussion. It was defiantly not something he liked. It left him feeling out of control and feeling like Potter had more control sat behind the bars than he did and he was meant to be the captor.

But as he was thinking of something to say the door to the dungeon banged open and Lucius Malfoy descended the stairs. Draco froze into place. He had earned his fathers respect he did not want to lose it.

Harry watched Lucius sweep into the dungeon and scoffed. If he was meant to be intimidated he wasn't. And he was not going to be. He had faced Voldemort. He had faced Lucius before. He would do it again.

He would not be intimidated. He was not going to let Lucius have that kind of power over him. He just wasn't willing.

"How the mighty have fallen." Lucius drawled as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry said nothing. He would not be baited. And he would not be beaten. Not by Lucius and not by Draco.

They might have captured him but they hadn't beaten him. "Here is the mighty Harry Potter caught by my own son." Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled. "It seems Draco has proven to be the better wizard when it counted."

Harry couldn't help it he laughed. "Potter what is so funny?" Malfoy senior snarled. "You are in a cage! What could be funny about that?" Harry sobered with some difficulty.

"Well, yes I guess I am in a cage, thanks to your ever faithful son." Draco coloured slightly at this comment. There was a retort on the tip of his tongue but with his father here he had to be proper. He bit it back.

"And I congratulate him for beating me in a duel. Even if I had just woken up from a coma that you idiots put me in." "Who said we were fighting fair here Potter?" Malfoy senior snarled.

"We're fighting to win." "All true." Harry said, "I am merely pointing out that had I not been in the hospital wing he would not of beaten me."

Harry was privately not too sure of this. Draco knew almost as many was curses as he did. But he was looking for a way out and if that meant he had to act like the arrogant prat that everyone was sure he was then that was fine.

He didn't care. But they would not win. He just couldn't give a shit. He did not come this far to be beaten by the likes of the bloody Malfoys! He stared at both the Malfoys without a hint of fear. A knowing smirk on his face.

Lucius did not appreciate the turn of events. "You will learn to respect your betters Potter." He snarled. "Crucio!" Harry was hit with a wave of magic so strong he staggered. The sensation of being hit with white-hot knives hit him square in the chest. He wondered how many bouts of this he would survive this time.

After what seemed like forever the curse was lifted and he was able to breathe. His body ached but he refused to let them see just how pain he was in. If he showed weakness then they would only exploit it.

Draco tried to keep his fascination under wraps. Potter had not cried out. Not once. How in Hell was that even possible? It wasn't was it? He watched as Potter pulled himself into a sitting position against the wall and faced them. "Your Unforgivables need work Malfoy." He said calmly through slightly breathless speech.

Draco felt his jaw drop to the floor. Did Potter have a Death wish? No. He knew the answer to that. As well as a hero complex.

Damn Potter.

Just because he was back in everyone's good books did not mean he could go strutting about the school like he owned it.

Prat.

Now Draco was finally going to be able to get his revenge for what he had done to his father. No one touched a Malfoy unless they wanted to experience the wrath of the whole family.

And Potter would get the wrath of the Malfoys. But right now he seemed unfazed by the whole thing. Draco couldn't help but be a little impressed. Even he did not answer his father back. Not unless he wanted to witness the full blow of his father's anger.

Draco inwardly flinched just thinking about it. He had learned to avoid his father when Lucius was in a temper and learned even more to avoid getting his father into a temper. Potter, however did not seem to know this and Draco could see his father becoming steadily more and more livid.

This was so not a good thing. But Potter didn't seem to care. Then, thinking about it Draco wanted to know why he was suddenly so bothered about Harry bloody Potter's welfare? What the hell was going on there?

He shook his head and watched his father and Potter stare at each other for what seemed like forever.

Harry watched Lucius Malfoy through the bars. Neither of them moved and Harry was going to be damned if he was the one who spoke first. In the end it was Lucius. "Well, I must go and tell our Lord of his most honoured guest's arrival."

Harry had been warning himself to remain quiet but in the end his mouth won through, "Oh yeah, go run to your _oh _so powerful master I bet you just couldn't wait to have me here so you could go running to Voldemort and know you'd done something worth his time."

Lucius spun round. His eyes were silver fire. Draco gulped. What the hell was Potter doing? Lucius was about to retort but was momentarily stopped by the force of the fire in Potter's eyes. He had only seen anger like Potter's on the face of the Dark Lord.

"Go on then Malfoy," Harry whispered recklessness taking over him. He didn't care anymore. "I dare you!"

Harry watched as Lucius snapped out of it and aimed his wand and watched him mouth the words of the incantation and then he was engulfed in pain.

Draco had to swallow to stop himself from being sick. He hadn't realised it would be like this. He watched as Potter jack hammered against the chains holding him in place. But he didn't cry out. Not once. Harry convulsed and Draco watched his father release him.

He swallowed down bile he knew he shouldn't even feel building in his mouth. But he really hadn't thought it would be this way.

He didn't know what he had expected but it wasn't this. He didn't want to have to watch this anymore. He had never thought he'd feel sorry for Harry Potter of all people but he did.

At that moment Draco was able to appreciate that Potter was a person for the first time in his life. Lucius finally lifted his wand with a vicious laugh and Harry slid down the wall.

Draco fought the need to run to the bars. Was he still breathing? Was he even alive? He didn't even stop to think that he shouldn't even care. He realised he couldn't feel like this. He plastered his features into some sort of blank mask and prayed his father wouldn't notice.

Lucius walked from the cell and slammed the door. "Watch him Draco." It was a command, not a request and both Malfoys knew it.

"The Master will be pleased when he arrives." Lucius nodded and left the dungeons. Draco watched his father make his way up the steps and the door slammed shut. When he was sure his father had left he raced to the bars.

"Potter!" He whispered. Harry didn't move. "Potter!" He shouted louder. Harry still hadn't move so as a last ditch attempt he hissed "Harry!"

"_Potter!" _A voice said inside Harry's head. But he didn't want to move. He didn't want to have to wake up. He knew what would happen if he became conscious. He had been left alone now was the time to gather his strength.

But unfortunately he could feel himself waking up. He struggled to hold onto the unconsciousness and lost.

He opened his eyes and blinding pain hit him full force. He let out a ragged breath and struggled to sit up. His eyes narrowed when he realised, even without his glasses, that he was being watched.

And, he figured since he didn't have a wand pointed in his face he knew who it was. As he was about to answer he heard that self same person hiss "Harry!" Harry stiffened, "Don't dare use my name Malfoy! You haven't earned that right!" He glared and then said, "Where the hell are my glasses?"

Draco froze. He had spent his life baiting Harry Potter feeling that it was his god-given right. He had enjoyed watching the pain he had caused because he knew he had the power.

He had seen Harry angry but any outbursts he had seen paled into comparison with this. Harry's eyes blazed and his voice was clipped and cold.

And emotionless. It was scarier than if he had blown up in the cell. Without even thinking about Draco tossed Harry his glasses. The latter being able to see enough to snatch them up and put them back on.

Harry glared at Draco and in the gaze there was a raging fire of emotions he couldn't even begin to name.

But to cover his falter he sneered, "So much more brave when my father is not here Potter!" Harry did the one thing he had never expected after that. He laughed.

He laughed and laughed and laughed. In the end it was too much for Draco, "What is so funny Potter?" He demanded. "You don't fool me Malfoy," He said sobering. "I know that bastard scares you as much as he scares me. But the difference is I'm his captive. He's your father."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Draco roared but inside he was panicking. Potter seemed to be able to hit close the truth without even seeming to try. It was seriously disconcerting.

"You can scream all you want Malfoy its true." "You, as usual have no idea what you're talking about Potter. You think you're a know it all but look where you are! You're in a cell! And my father and the Dark Lord will be here and then you will know terror." "Yes." Harry nodded doing his best to hide a grimace. "But so will you. Voldemort doesn't show glory. All you are lowly servants to his will!"

Draco bristled. Where did Potter get off saying things he had no clue about. Where the hell did he get off? Seriously.

He, Draco Malfoy would be honoured above all others. He had brought the Dark Lord the great Harry Potter! He would be the most prized Death Eater and he would be on the winning side.

Potter knew nothing of the Dark Lord's conquests, he was too stuck up in Dumbledore's ideals to know the true path.

"At least my path doesn't lead to the death and destruction of others Malfoy!" Harry hissed from his place against the wall behind the bars.

Draco started. How in hells name had he done that? "With great ease." Came Potter's reply.

Draco felt his temper flare. "Potter get the hell out my head!" He screamed. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Potter hissed and then he smiled. "Are you implying that I have more power than you?"

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" Draco roared. "You're going to be sorry Potter!" "So you keep telling me." Potter said with a calm that was starting to infuriate Draco. He spun away from the bars in anger. How could he be so calm? The Dark Lord would be here any moment.

A sharp intake of breath had Draco whirling to face Potter again. He was his knees in the cell his eyes streaming and his teeth gritted.

"Too late Malfoy," Harry said softly. "He's here."


	9. Chapter 9: Alliances

Okay guys here it is at last... the next chapter to the fic...

A/N just a quick note before we go on.For those ofyou whoare watching my other fics as well thisone was th one i wanted tofinish first as itis the most closely linked with the actual books and since i haven't finished HBP yet because i was on holiday i thought id get this posted beforei do because i want my plotto remain as it was and not be influenced by thebook.

**Disclamier:I own nothingbut Myra, Beck and the plot **

**To my one and only reviewer:**

**Pandas Rule the world: Thanx for the review and no she isnt but hopefully you find out why in the end i hope you like the next chapter keep reading...**

* * *

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter nine: Alliances

Myra couldn't believe what her own eyes were telling her. What had happened? How had she let this happen again? She surveyed the mess the Hospital wing was in and it was obvious that Harry had not gone quietly.

Her eyes fell on to the floor beside what had been his bed. Her legs were moving before she even realised what she was seeing.

She fell to her knees beside Herminone and checked her for signs of injury there appeared to be none besides the fact she was obviously stunned.

Myra closed her eyes and shook her head. How had this all happened under her nose? She had never missed so many things before now. Why now, when it mattered did she have to lose her touch? Just when she needed it most it had to desert her?

She whispered, "Enervate." And Herminone's eyes flickered open and her brown eyes that her clouded with confusion at first cleared and she sat bolt up right and looked around her.

"Harry!" She yelled.

She spun round and looked at the mess around her and Myra saw her eyes sadden and she was hit with a huge wave of emotion and if Myra hadn't worked it out already she would have.

Herminone was totally in love with Harry.

She turned and looked at Myra. "Where is he?" She demanded. "He's gone Herminone." Myra said gently. Myra had a split second warning before Herminone's eyes burned and she slapped Myra across the face.

Myra reeled and stared at Herminone but Herminone had already ran the length of the hospital wing and disappeared out the door.

Shit!

She had screwed everything up! Again!

Beck knew as he ran to the hospital what had happened before he even got there. He didn't know the details but he knew that Harry was no longer anywhere on the grounds.

He and Myra had never failed as badly as they had on this day. What was it about this place that made it so difficult to concentrate on what they were here to do? Now because they had lost all focus on what was around them it was Harry that was suffering the consequences.

He sprinted to the hospital wing and collided with Herminone as she left the hospital wing. Beck was over loaded with pain in his heart and gripped her shoulders.

"Herminone what happened?" He asked gently. Her eyes were wild. "Harry's gone! He's been attacked inside the castle and its all _her_ fault!" With that she pushed him away and ran down the corridor.

Beck opened the door to the hospital wing and found Myra kneeling on the floor tears falling down her face and silent sobs wracking her body.

Beck sighed. He should have known how hard it would be for her to return here. Return to the only family she had ever had in the midst of Dark that they not seen for many years. Myra was a great warrior but she lost all focus when family or those she cared about became involved.

In short now both Harry and Dumbledore were involved she was having a hard time keeping herself separate and controlling her emotions that had been buried for at least a hundred years.

Beck couldn't stand that she was hurting. He had always maintained a purely platonic relationship because that was what he thought she had wanted but that didn't stop him from caring.

He cared about Myra a great deal, more than he had previously cared to admit but now he didn't really care who knew it. In reality though it seemed he hid it better than he thought. As only Dumbledore had put the pieces together.

Not that he had expected any less. That man's perspective was frightening even for an immortal like Beck who had seen many things, at times.

Beck said nothing just sank on the floor beside Myra and pulled her on to his lap. She said nothing just buried her head in her shoulder and cried her heart out. Beck felt a little lost. It wasn't often that Myra showed this much emotion about anything but these weren't ordinary circumstances.

Nothing was simple anymore.

Herminone couldn't stop the flow of tears that fell down her face. She couldn't believe this had happened within the grounds of Hogwarts! And somehow she knew, that if Myra had been there it wouldn't have happened.

She felt so lost. One minute she had been celebrating the fact Harry had opened his eyes after so long and she had seen his eyes go huge and he give that cryptic warning, one she hadn't understood and the world had gone black.

She had no idea what had happened between her blacking out and Myra waking her up but she knew that Harry had disappeared and somehow he had known something was wrong and had tried to protect her. She felt ashamed that she had not been able to help Harry in the way that he was always helping her.

He gave his life if it meant that anyone of them survived the encounter and here she was alive and well and Harry had disappeared. She thought she would go insane with worry.

He'd done it again.

He'd left her.

She had no idea what she was going to do. Then she looked at her watch and realised how late it was. She headed for Dumbledore's office. Her blood boiling. Someone was going to pay for what had happened in there.

She made it to the statue of the gargoyle and went randomly through every sweet, after remembering that Harry had told her that Dumbledore's favourite passwords were often sweets, and then after getting the password stepped on the moving stairway and proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

Once there she found the door slightly a jar and voices could be heard outside the door. "Dumbledore Draco Malfoy is missing." It was Beck and his voice was one of panic. "He hasn't been seen all evening." Herminone felt her blood boil.

If that evil little ferret had anything to do with this….

"He has something to do with this Dumbledore!" That was Myra's voice and she was furious. Herminone vaguely wondered how she had gotten here so quickly. Herminone had been the one to leave the hospital wing first.

Herminone shook her head and squared her shoulders and knocked. "Come in!" Dumbledore's voice floated to her through the door and she opened the door. Inside Myra, Beck, and Professor Magonagall were crowded round Professor Dumbledore who looked rather more panicked than Herminone had ever seen him.

Dumbledore looked up and gave Herminone a ghost of his usual smile. "Ahh miss Granger, please come in." Herminone shot Myra a death glare and then shut the door behind her.

"Herminone you were with Harry before he disappeared this is correct?" Dumbledore asked gently. Herminone could feel tears welling up all over again she wanted nothing more than for this to be a horrid dream.

"Yes, P-professor I was." She said through her tears. She was mortified that she was crying in front of people but she didn't have the strength to wipe them away or much more to keep caring. Now all she cared about was Harry and getting him back.

"What do you remember about what happened?" Myra demanded Herminone rounded on her and threw her the deadliest glare and said in a whisper, "I wouldn't have too if you'd done your job properly!"

Myra felt like she had been hit with a tonne of bricks under the glare of Herminone's anger. Myra was already living on a knife-edge and any moment she could feel herself about to break.

But she knew that she had to do her job. She had to get Harry back. She leaned into Beck and hoped to god she stayed upright until the end of this.

"All I remember is that Harry woke up and I was so pleased that I hugged him." She blushed but carried on "He hugged me back and I told him how long he'd been out and he was mortified and then he stiffened and told me to leave. I was confused and asked why and then I heard someone yell the stunning spell…"

Herminone's voice drifted off as she tried to recognise the voice behind the yell. She concentrated hearing it again and again in her head. Then something clicked as she blacked out she heard Harry yell.

"It was Malfoy!" She screamed in fury. "Malfoy stunned me and then tried to attack Harry." She looked up and expected someone to tell her not to be stupid but no one did.

"He's not in the castle is he?" She said remembering what she had overheard. "No Herminone you are correct he is not."

Herminone felt like her world was closing in on her. Draco Malfoy had got to Harry _inside _Hogwarts and right through her. The shame of not being able to stop him made her gag.

At that moment the door burst open and Hagrid burst in blood covering his shirt. Herminone yelped and headed right for him. "Hagrid what on earth," Hargrid waved her off and looked at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," Herminone froze she had never heard Hagrid use that tone of voice before he was terrified. "Snape attacked me! Professor Snape attacked me when I asked what he was doing leaving the school. You know I was on watch for the Order."

(A/N I know I haven't managed to get Hagrid's accent right and I'm not going to try I'll embarrass myself lol so just think of him speaking as such.)

He was speaking in rapid succession but Herminone had heard every word and was trying to process it when Beck exploded.

"HE'S THE ONE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL KILL HIM!"

Herminone jumped and so did the others in the room but when Myra's eyes flashed and ice-cold fury filled the room she knew it had to be bad. She looked at Dumbledore and didn't think she had seen anything more frightening.

"Herminone please go and wake Ron and come back here we may need your help." Dumbledore said it calmly but Herminone could feel the power pulsating off him.

Herminone turned and ran all the way down to the Gryffindor tower.

Myra watched her go and turned to Dumbledore. He pulled out a mirror and contacted the Order members putting them on full alert and called a meeting in his office immediately.

"What can we do Dumbledore?" Beck asked Myra's eyes were on fire and she was dying to let her anger go in an endless stream of raw power.

But she knew she could not.

"Find him." Dumbledore said emotion clouding his eyes. "I don't care how you do it but Myra, do it." She nodded held out her hand and Beck to it and they flamed up and disappeared.

Dumbledore watched them go with an unreadable expression on his face and then turned to Magonagall and Hagrid and more tired than either of them had ever seen him he said, "I have made the biggest mistake of my life and Harry will pay for it."

"What can we do Professor Dumbledore sir?" Hagrid said his eyes betraying the fears.

"Nothing Hagrid." Dumbledore said heavily. "We have to hope that Myra and Beck succeed and that Harry shows the courage that I have come to expect of him."

Hagrid and Professor Magonagall looked at each other. Neither had seen Dumbledore so worried or defeated and they only hoped that Harry was strong enough to survive yet another encounter with the Death Eaters…

* * *

Draco stared at Harry as he curled up on the floor holding his head. His eyes were streaming and he looked to be struggling to keep from screaming. "He's here Malfoy." He whispered and Draco went dead with fear.

There was only one person Harry could be talking about because he had never heard so much fear in Potter's voice ever. As much as Draco enjoyed baiting Harry he knew that Harry was no slacker when it came to bravery and seeing him this way scared him.

Really scared him.

But he stood ramrod straight and hid it behind one of his trade mark smirks. "Now you'll pay Potter!" He smirked. Harry looked at Draco through streaming eyes and whispered, "I won't be the only one."

"I am going to be honoured above all other Death Eaters Potter!" Malfoy snarled to cover his fear. He would not fall apart in front of Potter. He was on the winning side. He had been victorious.

Harry felt like his head was going to explode but he could hear Malfoy's words as if from a long way off and he couldn't help but laugh. Malfoy couldn't honestly believe that could he?

He had obviously never seen what the "followers" of Lord Voldemort had had to do upon his return. They had had to grovel, they'd had to plead and still Lord Voldemort had showed no remorse at pointing his wand at him and using unforgivable curses as punishment without blinking an eye.

Voldemort was evil and he had no regard for human life even those who served him. They were all a means to an end nothing more than that. How could they be deluded into believing anything else?

But of course they wanted nothing more than to believe that. They were beyond help. They did not want help. And regardless of everything that Voldemort forced them to feel and to do they kept coming back for more believing it the right path.

The pain was building and Harry knew Voldemort would be here soon. He also knew that he may not be as lucky as he had been in previous times of facing him, other times he had been armed and there had been something to help him now he had nothing.

He glared at Malfoy. "You're a fool Malfoy." He hissed, "Do you really think Voldemort will thank-you for this? All it will mean is that you are saved from the Unforgivables for a time but you will not always be in his favour? His favour is to difficult to maintain unless you mean to be a puppet your entire life!"

He heard Malfoy hiss in anger and hear himself ready for a retort but one never came as at that moment the door blasted open and a hooded figure came in he walked down the steps and Malfoy stood straight again showing respect for his betters.

Harry watched the figure descend through his strained vision and set his face in a blank mask. He would not show this Death Eater how scared or indeed how angry he was because he was defiantly furious.

No emotion was better at this moment in time than any at all. Emotion would mean something Voldemort would use and Harry was giving no chance to have any hold over him.

The Death Eater took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He motioned for Harry to stand but Harry knowing that doing as his told would do him about as much good as throwing flobber worms at the Death Eater in question did no such thing.

The Death Eater scowled beneath his cloak but seemed reluctant to talk. Harry found this intriguing. Then his brain started to work despite his pain. He could use this to his advantage.

Draco stared at Harry. Why wasn't he doing as he was told? It would make it easier. Harry looked up and scowled "Because Malfoy I am here to die. Doing as I am told will only bring my death faster." Malfoy stared he had realised that he had spoken out loud. Harry glared. "You didn't. The look on your face was enough."

Harry snarled at the Death Eater as he tried to get Harry to move of his own free will. "Potter move or I will jinx you so hard you won't know what hit you!" Harry stopped at that voice and looked at Draco he seemed to be struggling to process what he had heard.

Harry moved so fast that no one saw him. He tore down the Death Eaters hood and staggered backwards,

"You!"

Harry snarled and dived at the Death Eater. "I knew it!" He screamed, "I knew it! I tired to tell Dumbledore you had swapped sides and I was right. I knew there was someone following me and it was you!"

Snape, for that was who it was tried to reason that he was here to help Harry without Draco knowing but Harry was seeing through the lies. The voice in his head was telling him that Snape was the spy and he believed it.

It told him that this was Snape's true allegiance and Harry did not argue. After everything Dumbledore had said, all his assurances that Snape was walking in the side of light and all the while he was reporting back to Voldemort.

Harry's fury was absolute it blinded him and made him forget everything but hurting Snape for his betrayal.

Harry hit Snape so hard he had no chance to react and hit the floor hard and was knocked out by the impact. Harry got up and spat down at the unconscious figure of his old potions master.

"I hate you."

He spat. Then he looked at Draco "Give me my wand. If you don't I'm jinxing you into next year." Draco fumbled for what to do. Should he shout for help? Should he sound the alarm?

But looking at Harry's face he knew he would be jinxed to hell before he could do anything wand or no wand so he reached inside his robe and handed Harry his wand.

Harry snatched it away and said, "I'm out of here are you coming?"

"What?" Draco asked Harry scowled "You heard me! Are you coming or not? I haven't got all day!"

"You think I want to leave?" Draco scowled pulling out his wand. "Yeah I do." Harry said calmly. "So you either do it with me or you don't do it at all you have five seconds then I'm out of here."

Draco looked at Harry and then at the door

"Five."

Harry whispered

Oh god! He was serious!

"Four."

What the hell? He couldn't just drop everything! Wait! He was thinking about it?

"Three."

This was so unfair! He was meant to choose between his life and Harry bloody Potter?

"Two."

But his father… His father had been so proud of him… It was everything that Draco had ever worked for…

"One."

* * *

Well there it is i hope u enjoyed leave a review at the door thanx xxx 


	10. Chapter 10: Draco's Choice

Hey guys i'm back again!

**Disclaimer: **I own Beck, Myra and the plot

**Pandasruletheworld: **Hey Joey thanx for the review! Here's the next chapter hope you like it...As for whether Draco goes with Harry you're about to find out! Cya next time.

* * *

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter ten: Draco's Choice

"One."

Harry stared at Draco for the longest moment and then said, "Do as you please but I'm out of here." Draco stared and then sneered, "I'd like to see you try Potter. This place is warded."

Harry turned and Draco took an involuntary step backwards. Harry's eyes were burning a fire so angry that Draco was afraid to meet his eye. "I will get out of here Malfoy." Harry spat. "What remains to be seen is will you?"

Then he turned again and stalked to the wall and pressed feeling the magical signature around the house. It was strong and it was warded. It meant that magical means of travelling such as apperation and port keys probably wouldn't work.

"Brilliant." Harry hissed.

"I can call for others." Draco said trying to regain the control he had only an hour ago.

Harry turned on him and laughed. "Malfoy if you had been planning to do that you'd have one the moment I knocked the git out." He indicated to Snape to whom hadn't moved and showed no sign of moving.

Draco cursed, that was probably true. "Look," Harry said drawing Draco's attention back to himself. "Just stay out of my way and I won't have to hurt you." Draco laughed, "You couldn't hurt me if you tired Potter!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and without saying anything and Draco felt himself flying backwards and hit the wall hard. The impact did not knock him out but certainly left him feeling very winded.

He yelped in not so much pain but shock. Harry hadn't raised his wand, hadn't even raised his hand it seemed Draco had been propelled back against the wall with nothing but the intent and extreme force of will.

For the first time Draco realised just how in over his head he really was. "Malfoy," Harry said not quite believing what he'd done. "Stay out my way." But his voice betrayed his disbelief at what he had accomplished.

Draco stood shakily using the wall for support if he had been contemplating shouting for help what Potter had just achieved made him even more positive that he should do just that but he didn't.

He simply moved and tired not to cower as Harry stalked past him. He didn't understand why he was letting Potter do this but he had the distinct feeling it had something to do with the fact he was slowly beginning to see that Potter was right.

It pained him. It pained him to admit it, even to himself and he would never tell Potter that he was right but even knowing it was painful.

Harry watched Draco and expected at any moment for him to call his father but when he remained quiet Harry stalked right past him leaving him alone and continued his prowl around the dungeons looking for a way out.

He never really believed that Draco would change. Sure he had always known he was not the bad boy extraordinaire he made himself out to be and he believed everything he had told Malfoy.

He believed Malfoy was a prat and could be responsible for some horrid things but he wasn't evil as much as his actions sometimes dictated otherwise.

Now as he stalked the dungeon he saw Draco for what he was, a carbon copy of his father. A son desperate to impress his parent. A teenager scared of what he'd found himself in the middle of.

"This was not how it was meant to be." He heard Draco mutter. "This was meant to be easy."

Harry scowled and turned to Draco, "Sometimes Draco, we have to choose between what is right and what is easy."

He stalked round the dungeon again and faced his worst enemy the person he hated most, aside from maybe Voldemort himself.

He really hated it when Dumbledore was right.

Now Harry had to believe that his forced character judgement put forward to him by Dumbledore was actually proving to be true. Damn Dumbledore and his accuracy.

Draco had just needed someone to show him that there was another way other than the way he had been brought up with and of course because Fate hated him it had to be him…Harry.

His worst enemy.

Yep.

The magical world was definitely screwed up.

Harry stared at Draco and said,

"This is exactly what choices we have to make. The easy thing to do is hide behind Voldemort because he seems so powerful but the right thing to do is to fight him with everything you have because you know its right."

He looked Draco is the eye and forced him to keep eye contact. "That is the real difference between good and evil."

Harry stalked round the dungeon a second time and decided the best way to get out of this hell hole was to interact with the wards and push magic into them so the control snapped.

He wasn't sure how he knew this but it seemed to make sense and he was running out of time and it was the best plan he had.

So he went to where he felt the pull of magic at its strongest and then pushed magic into it. He gritted his teeth as he felt the wards try and reject his magic.

Put he pushed with everything he had. His anger, his fear, his hate, everything he knew he had to get out. He wasn't staying here.

Then just when he thought he was going to pass out with the pressure he felt the wards snap and he was catapulted away from the wall as the wards whip lashed and caught him as they fell in.

He hit the wall and saw stars.

He shook his head and stood up slowly despite his injuries. His shoulder hurt like hell and his head was throbbing but he wouldn't stay here.

He couldn't.

He stood up with the help of the wall and surveyed the damage. There was now a nice sized hole in the wall. He knew the Wards were going insane and if he wasn't careful he would end up being caught again.

He had to be quick.

He ran towards his only exit and turned and said, "Coming Malfoy?"

Draco stared at Harry and the hole he had made in the wall. _How in the hell had he done that? _"Does it matter how I did it?" Harry demanded. Draco shook his head he hadn't realised he had spoken out loud.

Harry shook his head. "The point is Malfoy, it's a way out. Come on!" Without another word Harry took off through the hole in the wall.

Draco stood transfixed. What did he do? He looked down at Snape. Harry must have hit him hard, he hadn't moved and if he stayed he could pretend he had been knocked out too.

He could go back to the way things were. He had never seen his father prouder of him than when he delivered Potter to him.

But then he had seen Harry face Voldemort and his father like they were nothing and he had heard Harry preaching about what was good and right."

Harry's words echoed round his head mocking him.

Sometimes we have to chose between what is easy and right 

…_That is the true difference between good and evil._

It was fine and great knowing all that but it didn't make it any easier to walk away from it.

He unconsciously looked down at the Dark Mark on his arm. It was black and ugly…

_And it shouldn't have been there._

That thought came crashing into his head out of nowhere.

But with it came thoughts he had not dared have since his introduction into the Death Eaters. All his secret reservations, all his deepest darkest thoughts. Vague ideas that this was wrong.

They all came crashing back with startling clarity and stronger than they had been before.

He would never be Dumbledore's best friend but he saw his mistakes and he knew. But now, he also knew he had to right them.

So with a heavy heart but a clearer conscience he ran out the break in the wards after Harry.


	11. Chapter 11: Into The Woods

Hey guys i'm back!

Been a little while but i'm finally managing the updates. My life is so busy right now. By rights i shouldn't have even finished writing his i have an exam tomorrow but i've had enough of revision fanficition is so much better

**Disclaimer: **I've said it often enough, as much as it painsme i don't own it! There! isaidit!

**Reviewers:**

**PandasruletheWorld: **Thanx for the review!Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Read on!

**Harrystwinfromhell: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you liked it! Its been a little while but the next chapter is here i hope youread on!

* * *

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter eleven: Into The Woods

Harry was, for once in his life, pleased to see a set of dark woods bordering the Malfoy Manor. He could not apperate yet and he had a suspicion that even if he could it wouldn't help him any.

In fact he was afraid that it might even cause Voldemort to sense his magical signature and come straight after him.

He cleared the boarder of the woods and sighed with relief. He needed to find a way out of this because he figured he did not have much time left. Voldemort would know soon enough.

And then there would be hell to pay. He did not want be around for that happening. Not at all.

He didn't want to rest but he was so tired he thought he'd drop dead from exhaustion alone. He needed to get back to Hogwarts but he also needed to rest. Being there, in the dungeon, had taken more out of him than he liked to think. Or maybe he knew it but he refused to acknowledge it. To admit it, even to himself.

But he refused to be beaten.

Draco bloody Malfoy would not beat him.

Not in this life. Never. True he had nearly succeeded when he had kidnapped him he couldn't believe how stupid he had been to let that happen. He felt so stupid. But now he was out and if it killed him he was not going back. He rushed into the trees and stopped. He had to stop.

He thought he might keel over from exhaustion if he didn't stop even if it was just for a minute. He wasn't foolish enough to think he would be able to stop for long. He didn't have a death wish despite what was said about him. Quite the opposite in fact. He wanted to survive and he wanted to beat the bastard that had killed his family.

He looked around him he had no idea where he was going or how he was going to get back to Hogwarts. All he knew was that he had to get there. He heard a branch crack and he whipped out his wand.

A blonde figure appeared and yelped when he felt Harry's wand at his neck. "Change your mind so soon Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Draco looked about to argue but then didn't and said instead, "I never wanted to be a Death Eater I just never thought I had the choice." "There is always a choice no matter how hard it seems." Harry said withdrawing his wand.

"Easy for you to say," Draco mumbled. "EASY?" Harry yelled and Draco flinched at the blind rage in Harry's voice. "You think any of this was easy?"

"I never knew my parents, I had to watch Cedric die and then just when I thought everything would be ok I had to watch Sirius die. He was the only parent I had ever known. Now, YOU TELL ME HOW THAT IS EASY!" he screamed the last words and Draco reeled as if he had been hit in the face.

Harry shook himself. He couldn't believe he had lost it like that! Most of all in front of Draco Malfoy! What the hell was he thinking? He looked at the blonde Slytherin in question.

Draco seemed to be in shell shock staring at Harry as if he had never seen him before. "I didn't know…" "No you didn't." Harry snapped. "Of course you didn't… Harry Potter just wants all the attention for himself." Harry said bitterly. "Yeah right. Like if I had the choice I'd live without my parents in a house where I'm hated."

Draco looked at Harry like he'd grown an extra head. "Oh forget it!" Harry said shortly. "If I know the Death Eaters they'll be on our trail any minute now!" He turned and pulled Draco further into the wood. "Come on! We've got to keep moving!"

Draco was having a slight mental breakdown. He hadn't quite realised what Harry had gone through to become the wizarding saviour everyone knew him to be. Harry started moving and then turned back when he realised Draco wasn't following.

"Malfoy if you don't wait to get caught you better keep up I'm not going to that hellhole. And if that means I've got to drag your sorry arse with me then so be it."

Harry had started to pull Draco into the woods and as Draco heard the words he pulled away as if stung. "Potter do you realise what I've just done?" He screamed. "I've walked away from everything I ever believed in, everything I've ever known because of you!" "I LEFT MY FAMILY, EVERYTHING I AM, AND EVERYTHING I HAD FOR YOU!" He screamed again as if it as only just sinking in.

Harry turned back and touched Draco's shoulder gently. "You left because you knew it was right." He said softly. There was an explosion behind them and Harry flung himself at Draco throwing him to the floor. Fire encased them and there was a sound like a gunshot and Draco yelped in fear as the Dark Mark appeared above the line of the trees.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit!" Harry said under his breath. Harry let Draco up and snaked through the trees forcing Draco to follow him. He turned abruptly to Draco and said, "see that pass?" He pointed the overgrown route through the trees.

Draco gulped and nodded. Fear was making it difficult to move. It felt like something black had got hold of his heart and was not about to let it go. Draco didn't like it he wasn't accustomed to fearing things.

Harry pushed him towards it. "Go and get back to Hogwarts I don't think we're that far from it. I'll hold them off and catch up with you." Harry pushed Draco towards the track and turned back again.

"Harry don't!" Draco called. "Malfoy just go. I've faced them before and I can do it again!" "But-" Draco found himself saying. Slytherin's prided themselves on self-preservation and the ability to slip out of even the tightest situation but Draco didn't see how they were going to get out of this one. It seemed impossible. He watched as Harry turned back putting himself between Draco and the Death Eaters Draco had now defied.

If they ever caught him Harry had no doubt that he would pay for it with his life. Besides he thought sourly it wasn't like he wasn't already a walking target running with Harry bloody Potter. The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die!

Draco shook his head in disgust. If he didn't have a death wish already he certainly had one now. "Harry move!" He yelled suddenly as a red beam shot through the trees but Harry had already constructed a shield and the stunning charm was rebounded back into the trees and by the sounds of things it had found a target.

Five more Death Eaters burst through the undergrowth and Harry dived at Draco pulling a shield up around both of them. Draco froze as he saw his father snarling at him.

"Traitor!" Lucius snarled. "Draco listen to me," Harry said urgently in his ear. "You can do this help me get us out of here." Draco swallowed and tore his eyes away from his father's murderous gaze.

The Death Eaters were throwing hexes at the shield but Harry was managing to keep it aloft though Draco could see that it was costing him. "You can fire curses off through the Shield."

Harry said between gritted teeth. His shoulder had flared up again once he had had to start to fight and the pressure at keeping the shield up was draining him. He might not like to admit it but he wasn't as strong as he thought. The imprisonment had taken more out him than he thought and he was literally staying upright from strength of will.

He needed Draco's help otherwise they were never going to get out of this alive. "DRACO!" Harry roared again.

Draco jumped and shot off a curse catching the Death Eaters by surprise. They had thought they had them trapped in the protective bubble that couldn't possibly last much longer.

Harry's shout had brought him to his senses and Draco realised how much he actually wanted to be free. He still had the choice. Capturing Harry would have allowed him to have the Mark he didn't have it yet. He didn't belong to Voldemort yet.

He narrowed his eyes and started firing off curses with a passion he had only had when training to beat Harry in previous years. All the time Harry kept the shield up keeping them safe.

Suddenly Harry said, "I have to drop this shield I can't hold it. There are only three of them I'll take Crabbe and your father you take care of Machair," He didn't give Draco time to argue.

"Three, Two One!" He yanked his wand down and the shield snapped but Draco and Harry were already diving behind bushes that offered them some cover staying close to the floor as curses flew over their heads.

Draco stayed close to the floor and fired off a stunning curse at Machair it hit him in the chest and he crumpled to the floor. Harry however had dived out from under his cover and after taking Crabbe out with a well aimed body bind he physically tackled Lucius to the floor.

Harry landed on top of Lucius as he rugby tackled him to the floor. Lucius' eyes went wide with first surprise and then anger. He tried to fire off a spell but Harry attacked his right hand and the beam went wide.

Harry drew back and punched Lucius firmly in the jaw and pain exploded up his hand. He knew he was going to pay for that later but right now the sickening crunch was worth the pain.

Lucius' head snapped back but he recovered quicker than Harry had anticipated and a spell sent him somersaulting across the clearing. He hit the floor feeling dazed but didn't have time to think about it. He scrambled to his left to avoid a jet of green and then shot a jet of red so strong that it blinded Draco who was watching from nearby.

Lucius was hit by the curse before he had time to fire off one of his own. It hit him square on the shoulder but the impact was enough and he collapsed.

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing and stood up to see the clearing littered with stunned or unconscious Death Eaters. He couldn't get over that Harry had faced Lucius and won.

No one in Draco's memory had ever been able to do that. His father was very skilled in the Dark Arts but also in defence. Yet Harry had done it. Harry had beaten his father.

Harry stood there with his wand out stretched and Draco could see the aurora of power surrounding him. He lowered his wand slowly and looked at Draco. "We're safe for now. Come on we have to move knowing Voldemort there are only the first wave of Death Eaters he has coming for us. The faster we move the faster we can leave them behind."

Draco highly doubted that but in his current position he didn't think he was powerful enough to contradict Harry so hating himself all the time he followed Harry deeper into the woods.

Perhaps Harry was right they might stand a chance of getting away after all. They had survived so far right? But then they were hardly away from Voldemort. Draco was plagued with doubts.

The Dark Lord was the most powerful wizard of the age what could be gained from running from him other than a death sentence?

But seeing Harry striding through the woods with a look of pure determination on his face it gave Draco hope he had not let himself feel for as long as he could remember. Perhaps he had a choice after all and now that he had one he was going to take it.

He was going to take it and he was going to make it count.

Strengthening his resolve and physically squaring his shoulders he followed Harry into the woods preparing himself for the horrors that could come in their fight to get back to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12: Help On The Horizon

Oh God! It's been far too long i'm so sorry! But I am alive and I think although this chapter is kinda boring in my opinion its an important one. We have reached the half way mark in the story may the next update be more swift than this!!

**Disclaimer: **Come on I wish...

**Reviewers:**

**SHocked!: **Thanx for the review! The next chapter is here despite the long wait you've had for it! Thanx so much for the feed back! Now on with the story!

**Anon: **Thanx for the review! The long wait for an update is simply because i havent had the time for any of my fanfics and so i'm only just getting round to updating them all i hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Now with nothing more to say here is chapter 12!

* * *

Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter Twelve: Help on the horizon

Harry was setting a gruelling pace tearing through the forest. He knew that Draco was possibly flagging but he didn't care after that performance in the woods he knew he had to put as much distance between them and the Death Eaters as was humanly possible.

"Harry you have to slow down!" Draco called. He could see that Harry was struggling and was sure that Harry was still hurt from his time in the dungeons. "We can't slow down Malfoy!" Harry said looking back. "The Death Eaters are likely to be all over the place. We need to get away from here. Voldemort won't be happy we have escaped him."

"BUT WE HAVEN'T ESCAPED HIM!" Draco exploded his doubts plagued him again. "We can't out run him Harry it's just impossible!" Harry turned and stopped. He hadn't realised how much this was probably costing Draco. He could see the fear in the Slytherin's eyes and the disbelief at what was happening to him.

Harry was afraid of course he was, he would be stupid not to be afraid he had been in this situation often enough now to know what it could mean. But he also knew that he had to fight. He knew that he couldn't let Voldemort win.

Not if he could help it. He would not let that happen. He knew that even if he didn't have the Prophecy hanging over his head that he would want him gone because of all the fear and pain he had caused people.

And so Dumbledore had taught him that he still had the choice and it was his choices that were driving him forward. He looked at Malfoy and went and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco you have to believe we have to get out of here. I know what Voldemort is and what he can do more than anyone and I want him gone. We can beat him but you have to believe that you can."

Draco looked at Harry he looked to be on the verge of collapse but there was an aura of power that seemed to be pulsing round him. "How can you been so sure?" Draco asked. "Because I've escaped him before. And now I think I can do it again and I know if I can I'm going to get rid of him."

"Don't give up now Draco it's what he wants. We can't give up now besides if he catches us now we're both as good as dead. We have to keep moving I'll drag you all the way if I have too."

Then as if proving he would keep his word Harry physically tugged at Draco's arm and pulled him along with him. "We have to stop soon we can't keep going at this pace. You can't keep going at this pace." "When I think we've gone far enough we'll stop." Harry snapped.

He was very aware that they were in the wide open and Voldemort could be tracking them at the very moment and though he knew it was making him extremely paranoid he couldn't help think that It was a good thing. They had to keep moving.

He was not about to die now. Not when he had just managed to get the hell out of there.

When he fought Voldemort he was going to do it on his terms and he was going to make Voldemort come to him he was sick of being thrown into a fight he was in no way ready for.

More than a hundred miles away Herminone and Ron were pacing the headmaster's office telling Dumbledore everything they could possibly remember to try and give a clue, any clue to where Harry could have gone. Herminone was physically shaking from the effort not to cry. This was worse than when Harry had disappeared without a trace in fourth year.

It was worse because now they all knew the true danger of what Harry was likely to be facing and it scared both Ron and Herminone more than they could explain.

"I can't remember anything else!" Herminone finally exploded losing the battle to keep her tears in check. Ron hugged her tightly as the tears slid down her face. "Miss Granger," Dumbledore said gently. "You've helped us more than you know already so thank-you." "You have to find him professor." Herminone said desperately. "I have every intention of doing that Miss. Granger."

Herminone buried her head in Ron's shoulder. "I can't believe I didn't see him coming. I can't believe this is happening again! Hasn't Harry been through enough?" She sobbed while Ron simply hugged her and tried to control his own emotions.

At that point Beck and Myra appeared again and Hermione had to bite her tongue so not to verbally attack her and Ron's arms tightened around her proving that he was terrified she'd attack her. But she knew she wouldn't. Not now. She just wanted to find Harry and if Myra and Beck could do that then she would put up with her presence if it were only for that reason.

"We think we found their trail Dumbledore." Beck was the first to speak and Hermione was thankful for that as it gave her chance to haul in her emotions before she was required to think coherently or speak her thoughts.

"Where?" Dumbledore said sharply. "One hundred miles south of the castle. As far as I can tell it's a moving trail and a fast paced one at that." "Harry." Herminone whispered unable to keep silent any longer. "He's alive." She whispered. "So it would seem." Beck said gently. "We have to help him." She said. "We have to help him. Here. Now." "Hermione we can't!" Myra snapped looking distraught at the idea but not backing down either.

"And why the hell not?" Hermione said getting in Myra's face despite Ron's attempts to make sure she didn't. "Because my senses tell me that Death Eaters are in the vicinity and for the moment Harry is safest moving through the trees. The slightest magical disturbance could trip an alarm the area surrounding the boys are riddled with them" Beck said running a hand impatiently through his hair.

"In case you haven't noticed," He said sternly. "Myra and I are not wizards and out core magical reserve closer to the surface than yours if I was to get Harry now I could put him in more danger and draw the Death Eaters right to him before I got the chance to get him out!" "Then what the hell good are you?" Hermione screamed.

"We were here to make sure the school was safe against an attack and find the mole in the school." Myra snapped. "But thanks to the fact we've had to look after Harry as well we didn't find the mole in time and the school was attacked. "Yeah and Harry had to defend it." Hermione snapped. "And how did you repay him? He was snatched right out from under our noses! Now he's out there and he might die but that's not enough! No you still can't go and get him because you think that if you do the disturbance could kill him before you get to him. It isn't good enough!"

"Hermione!" Dumbledore said at last. Herminone stared at Dumbledore. "There is no one more worried about Harry than me but we have to be patient. For the moment Harry is out of our reach."

"Sir can you do nothing?" She asked desperately. "For the moment it is up to Harry and I shouldn't have to remind you that Harry has proven himself worthy where many wizards have failed. Beck will track him and once we can get within range Myra and Beck will go and get him out."

"Do you trust them?" Hermione asked throwing doubtful looks at the two immortals. "I do Hermione." Dumbledore said folding his hands. "And for the moment I need you too to."

Hermione nodded and because she trusted Dumbledore and knew he would never put Harry in danger if he could help if she did as he asked and pt her trust in the immortals.

Dumbledore looked at Myra and Beck, "Go to Harry's last known location and trace him back from there. Use glamour and twist your magic levels Voldemort has an uncanny ability to know things before we wish him too."

Myra knew all this but she didn't mind Dumbledore reminding her of it. In fact she felt like she needed the guidance, everything had gone so wrong since she had come here she was starting to wonder if it had actually been a good idea to come in the first place.

Dumbledore looked at her. "The consequences of you _not _being here could have been much worse. You helped Harry believe in himself and you're going to help him again."

Myra nodded and then she and Beck disappeared intent on correcting their mistakes while Ron ad Hermione were left to deal with the fall out of losing their friend all over again.

Harry was hurting he knew he had to get away but even he didn't know how much more of this pace he could take. "Harry!" Draco called grabbing his arm. "We have to stop! For Merlin's sake stop!"

The touch had Harry spinning round and standing off with Draco his eyes wide and wild. Draco backed off a step and it took a moment for Harry to realise that it was Draco he was seeing and not another threat. "Sorry." Harry said quietly.

He rubbed his arm as Draco let go. They both collapsed against a tree Harry breathing hard. Draco looked at him. He didn't look good. "Harry what is it?"

"We're gonna have to fight again!" Harry whispered. "I don't think I can."

Draco looked at Harry and realised how gaunt he looked his green eyes were dead and his breathing was harsh. "How do you know that?" Draco asked looking at Harry in amazement.

"I just do." Harry said quietly. Draco continued to stare at Harry but if he had learned anything in this short space of time it was that he didn't dare distrust Harry's judgement it had kept them alive and he had to be thankful for that.

But he also wondered whether Harry could withstand another attack he was weakening and it didn't take a genius to see that. "What can I do to help you?" Draco asked taking in Harry's pale face and heavy breathing. "Keep going and help me get us out of here." Harry said quietly.

Draco didn't quite know what to say to that so he did the best thing he could and nodded hoping that he could keep his promise. Harry had quite frankly saved his life he just hoped that he was brave enough to return the favour.

"I'll do what I can." Draco said softly. Harry smiled. "Thank-you." At that moment Harry's head snapped round and his eyes narrowed. "Get ready." Draco went pale. "Again? Harry we can't fight again. Both of us are not strong enough!"

"We'll do what's needed Draco." Harry said staggering to his feet seat dripping from his body and his teeth gritted to ward off the exhaustion he was feeling.

"I'll do what I need too to keep us safe." Harry said looking around the place they had stopped and immediately thinking about how he could make it safer. "At least until someone has the brains to come and get us though I'm really not sure when that will be just now."

Draco looked at Harry surveying the area and knew what he was doing he just didn't see how they could use any more magic Draco was exhausted and he knew Harry had to be worse because he had used more magic and had lost sleep since his capture at Malfoy Manor.

"I haven't got the energy to do anything magical." Harry said looking round the clearing and for the moment I think that's probably a good thing. Draco nodded. If Death Eaters were in the vicinity then it was likely a magical signature would make them aware of their presence.

"I agree." Draco said softly looking around. They still needed a place to hide, that didn't change. But before they could even move they heard movement in the undergrowth and Harry motioned for Draco to get behind him and move into the shadow and under the plantation it was brilliant but it was the best they had for the moment.

Harry had his wand pointed in the direction he was sure they were coming and Draco pulled his wand and pointed it in that direction as well though he knew that if it came down to another duel he didn't think he'd survive it this time.

There was another snap and Draco felt Harry tense beside him. "It's a Death Eater." "How do you know?" Draco asked. "I don't know but you're gonna have to trust me." Harry gripped his wand tighter sure enough three hooded Death Eaters came into the clearing and Draco shrank back inspite of himself.

He couldn't go back now, he knew what happened to traitors he had made his choice and if Voldemort, his father or any other Death Eater got hold him for making that choice he knew Death would be a blessing.

"Stay still." Harry said gently barely moving his lips. Draco could see he was shaking from exhaustion but his wand remained steady and then without warning a jet of red light shot out of Harry's wand and hit a Death Eater squarely in the chest. Harry had moved to the second before the Death Eaters had time to react but he wasn't so lucky with the third a green beam blasted through the under growth just missing his shoulder he flattened himself on the grass taking aim again.

This time Draco was ready and his spell combined with Harry's as they winged across the clearing and hit the Death Eater in back. Harry didn't even wait he broke cover and began moving again and Draco had no choice but to follow.

"They'll be attracted to that spot now we've got to move again." Harry dashed into the trees exhaustion marring his every movement they sprinted as fast as they were able though in reality they were probably no more than fast walking and eventually they collapsed by an old oak tree to tried to keep going.

Harry fell to his hands and knees and retched. He knew they couldn't keep this up they'd drop from exhaustion sooner rather than later at this rate but this was the only chance they had. They had to keep moving. They had too.

This time it was Draco that heard the movement and was on his feet with his wand pointed around him though he couldn't figure out which direction the sounds were coming from he knew it was foot falls though and that could only mean one thing.

Death Eaters.

Harry heard them too and he couldn't tell whether it was friendly or not. He couldn't tell whether he needed to fight he was just too tired. He felt Draco move to stand in front of him and felt gratitude for the blonde something he thought he would never feel not in a million years.

He struggled to his feet half blind from the pain that was now consuming him but he wouldn't let Draco stand alone. He pulled his wand and waited. The noise stopped and Draco and Harry turned their heads at the same time to try and listen but everything had gone quiet. There were animals moving around in the forest but nothing to suggest they had been disturbed yet Harry couldn't help think there was something wrong with that.

It was then a hand touched his shoulder and he spun already firing off a spell when he turned and faced his opponent he recognised his mistake.

Myra simply brushed the spell aside and looked at Harry. "We thought we were never going to catch up with you." She said softly as Beck stepped out of the undergrowth. Harry's legs almost gave out with relief.

He was safe.

"Thought you were never going to get here." He slurred and then the pain and exhaustion that he had been keeping at bay consumed him and he welcomed the numbing black abyss that unconsciousness brought him.


End file.
